I Don't Understand
by black panther1
Summary: Harry gets tortured,but in some way defeats Voldemort.(figure out inside)He goes to a mental institution, but after two years he is out and goes to live with Sirius, but an odd woman has taken over there, she has got sirius in her clutches, wholl help
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, i might at some point of this story.Everything belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.  
  
A/N:im not sure how long this story is going to be or where will it be going, but please do review.I would really appretiate it.Flames are accepted...Duuhhh!Anyway on with it then...  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Sirius was pacing the small room left in the office.It was a habit that he aquired during his stay at that hell hole.Afterall twelve years in Azkaban could change a person.  
  
Sirius ran his hand through his hair, he has been up for two days and feeling quite exhausted.*How could this have happened?* He thought angrily.He had to release the energy stuffed inside, he couldnt take it anymore.It's been three days.Three days.Many 'things' could happen in three days.He picked up the nearest instrument, and threw it with all his might at the wall.With a loud crash, it broke and crumpled to the floor in pieces.  
  
"I see that you chose my favorite mugg to show your frustration, Sirius," said a calm voice from the door.Sirius, startled, jumped at the sound.There at the door frame stood Dumbledore.  
  
*how can he be so calm in a situation like this?* thought Sirius angrily.He was taking a breath to scold the headmaster, until Remus showed up behind him.Sirius, knew that he can't tell the old man off because Moony was here now, and Sirius really didn't feel like listening to one of Remus' great lectures.  
  
Sirius, noticed how grave Remus looked and that meant that there were some bad news.  
"Ron and Hermione, just woke up at the infermary, they know who took Harry..."said Remus slowly and quietly.  
  
Sirius hated it when people left him on a cliff."Yes.And..."said Sirius.He could feel the knots in his stomch, and his breath was starting to come out in hollow gasps.  
  
"They are saying that it was Death Eaters, they knocked them down and took Harry," said Remus in a whisper as if not wanting to believe it.  
  
Sirius couldn't seem to be able to say anything.He blinked a couple of times.He felt as if someone has just told him that his son is going to die."No thats impossible, it can't be.He was protected.Aurors followed him, they whatched over him like hawks.Remus...It can't be true...It can't be...He's all i have,"said Sirius hopelessly.He felt like dying.  
  
"Sirius, we still have hope.We'll find him.We will find Harry, Sirius...just don't give up,"said Remus.He was now standing infront of Sirius, looking him in the eye.Sirius nodded slightly, he felt tears on his face and wipped them off quickly.  
  
"We'll find him," he said, more to himself then to anyone.  
  
"That's right, we'll find him,"said Remus soothingly, but firmly as if to settle this matter.  
  
"We have to start now," said Dumbledore finally.He seemed to have been whatching the scene infront of him.  
  
"What should we do?"asked Remus, now facing Dumbledore.A look of defiance on his stern face.The wolf inside was about to come out in this situation, and Sirius was glad to see that.  
  
"First, we will deploit the Aurors around.We will search everywhere we can, until we find a clue to get to Harry,"said Dumbledore, no twinkle was seen in his glassy eyes, instead the look on his face would have even made Voldemort run to the nearest exit.  
  
"That's it?That's all we can do?There has to be something else,"said Sirius desperatelly.  
  
"We have tried to locate him with the Spotting Charm (A/N: Don't ask) , but Voldemort thought of that.We have no other alternative, Sirius,"said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
Sirius backed towards the chair, and sat heavily on it.He rubbed his face hard, ending up with his fingures tangled in his hair."We are going too, right?" he didn't know why he asked that question.Ofcourse he was going nothing could stop him from searching for his godson.  
  
"Yes, you and Remus will be going with Arabella Figg at 8 o'clock in the morning, so i suggest that you two get some sleep," with that Dumledore turned and left leaving the two alone.  
  
After a few moments of silence Remus said,"He's right we better get some sleep, we need our strength tomorrow.Come, you'll sleep in my room tonight."  
  
Sirius followed him through the cold corridors of the huge castle.It was the begging of January, and the frost was still stuck on the windows.  
  
Remus leaded him to a big chamber that was lit by torches on the sides and corners.There were two beds inside.  
  
Though right now all that was on Sirius' mind is whats happening to Harry.What if they hurt him in someway.He would never be able to forgive himself.  
  
Remus must have read his mind, "He'll be fine!Harry's a tough kid.He can take care of himself,"he said.  
  
"But what if they torture him, what if they hurt him.Remus, he's the reason im not stuck in a filthy cell in Azkaban, right now.I won't be able to live with that on my mind.James trusted me with Harry, he's my responsibility, i can't dissappoint him.I've already been the cause of his death..."said Sirius waving his hand around.His voice grew lower when he was talking about James.  
  
"Sirius, it wasn't your fault.Harry doesn't think that it was your fault.Sirius, Pettigrew is the reason not you.Harry loves you no matter what, and he is going to be alright no matter what.It . wasn't . your . fault."said Remus so sternly that Sirius backed away.After a few moments Sirius nodded his head.  
  
"Good.Now get some sleep. You look like hell, and we need to wake up early tomorrow,"with that Remus steered Sirius towards the bed.  
"Good night, Sirius,"he said and turned around to his own bed.  
  
Sirius layed in bed on his back.He can't sleep, not with this on his mind.*please be alright...please be alright Harry...please...*he kept thinking that over and over again, until finally fatigue took over him and stumbled into a long sleep, muttering "please be alright Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: okay guys this is the first Chapter . Im sure no one is gonna read it but if you do, please review and thank you...next chapter well see what will happen to harry...  
hint: he is going to get tortured....  
anyway please review...) 


	2. torture

Authers notes: i can see that noone tried to read my story except sarah, whom i thank very much.I'll try to do as you asked...  
  
Disclaimer:i own nothing.All this belongs to the fabulus JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Pain.Thats all he could feel, and probably all he would feel for God knows how long.He couldn't believe this is happening.It really wasnt supposed to, but either way he knew deep inside that sooner or later it will, and there won't be an easy way to stop, or prevent it.But what matters is that it did.  
  
What was he thinking!There is no time to mope around now.He had to find a way out, and he had to find it fast.  
  
His hands were tied up in chains above his head, and so were his anckles, though he was kneeling, and to his fabulus luck, he's kneeling on magicly hot coal that was burning most of his legs.He screamed in agony once the Death Eaters placed him on them, but now after many hours he couldnt feel them anymore, they sort of went numb.  
  
He tried tugging, maybe the chains would loosen up.But who was he kidding, he tried that and it didn't work, not even moved.  
  
"I wouldn't advice that you pull too hard.You might injure your self furthermore...Not that it would matter either way."said a sleek voice in the background.But Harry knew that voice, it was the voice of the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"you won't be able to keep me in here for too long, they'll come looking for me soon."said Harry bravely, though he really didn't feel that way on the inside.On the inside, he felt like a kid scared that the monster would come to get him from under the bed.Though, come to think of it, its not that far.Voldemort is a monster in every way a person could imagine, and he sure as hell would come to get him.It's just a matter of when the snake got bored and decided to play.  
  
"Oh, really!Did you hear that boys?...Dumbledore will be coming to get his little puppet...i guess we better have our little fun then, before he gets here.Crusio!"said Malfoy.  
  
The instance the word was said, white hot knives seemed to be peircing Harry's body, as if teering it apart slowly, and painfully... Atlast the curse was taken off.Harry hung limb from the chains, pantting for breath.  
  
"I guess that hurt too much, didn't it Harry?Then we'll just just do something else..."said Malfoy. His fellow Death Eaters laughing, having this sick pleasure of seeing a little kid get tortured to death-hopefully.  
  
A few moments later someone punched Harry real hard on the jaw. Pain, was all that he got from that, and he could have sworn that he heard a crack somewhere.Next, someone kicked him on the ribs, in the stomach, his legs.  
  
Too many hits were being thrown at him.It couldn't be just one person who was hitting him.The punches and the kicks were coming from every direction.Harry took his chance and looked up to see atleast five Death Eaters circled around him.  
  
Finally, Harry's body and mind couldn't take it anymore and tumbled into oblivion.  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy, looked down at the figure.The Master, would be glad that they did this, and Malfoy was proud that he was one of the Death Eaters, who were a part of this.  
  
The Dark Lord, had plans to torture the boy till his mind goes insane.The great Dumbledore won't be able to stop them now, maybe he would, but by then he would be too late.  
  
Malfoy turned around with his cronies, and went to inform their Lord, that Potter is unconcience at the moment.  
  
  
As Malfoy entered the huge chamber, he noticed that his Lord is talking with one their female Death Eaters. He seemed to be talking to that one way too much, as if they are lanning for something.But that was their bussiness, and he had no intention to know what it is that they are talking about....For his own safety....He planned to live longer than two more weeks.  
  
All the Death Eaters took their respective positions around their Master, and waited for him to give them instructions.  
  
"My loyal, Death Eaters, as you all know we have got Harry Potter in our hands.For your the hard work that you did to get him here i, shall reward you by letting you do, whatever you want with him for three days,then by then he will be mine.Nevertheless, your reward, must not go neglected, as far as my purpose to have Potter with us today.I want to hear him scream, and begg for mercy...Do i make myself clear?....Good!You may all go now"said Voldemort mainiaclly.  
  
There were murmmers of "Thank you my Lord" and "you are most gracious My lord".But what Voldemort didn't know is that, he had made a mistake by recrutting a former Death Eater such as, Severus Snape, who was at the moment heading toward the entrance to go inform the Headmaster of Hogwarts ,of his new information. 


	3. Help, me

Authors Note: Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you. I know that im overreacting but some did review.THANK YOU!!!!  
  
ratgirl: I know what you mean.I mean torchering poor Harry is so much fun..i wont say much because i still want you to read the story, and thank you again for reviewing.  
  
Nexus:Read the story and youll find out.  
  
PR LUCKEN: thank you, and i will continue the story.  
  
  
Disclaimer:i own nothing.All belongs to the wonderfull JK Rowling.  
  
ON with the story....  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Sirius stood at the closed window with his forhead on the cool glass, trieng too cool down the anger that was trieng to find its way to the surface.Remus sat accross the room on a puffy crimson soffa staring at the fire.All-in-all things weren't promotly good.Snape had just told them what has happened, Sirius didn't see why they couldn't just bardge in there and get Harry out.But, Dumbledore forbade him saying that Harry would most likely be protected with too many Death Eaters.So all they could do is wait.Sirius couldn't wait, he couldn't accept the idea that Harry could be getting tortured right now and he had no way of stopping it, and that was really frustrating.  
  
Remus, looked at the fire as if he was facinated by it, but actually he was just replaying what happened today.*How could they?Aren't they human?What...* but he was cut from his thoughts by a loud crash from behind him.He quickly looked back, and saw Sirius leening over the table breathing hard, and his hand was bleeding, Remus noticed that on the ground were a few antique things that were placed on the table before, Sirius threw them off it.  
  
Remus ran to his friend, and quickly picked a cloth off the floor and wrapped it around Sirius' bleeding hand.Once it was tight enough, Remus looked up to see Sirius staring at him.  
  
"This is probably nothing comparred to what is happening to Harry,"he said bitterly, avverting his gaze to his injured hand and keeping it there.  
  
"Sirius, why are you doing this?I know that you are angry beyond words, and extremely worried.And so is everybody else, but you don't see them wrecking everything in sight, do you?...You're not helping this way Sirius.You want to help then get yourself together, for Harry's sake...I can't promise you anything, but i swear that everyone and myself are trying the best they can to help Harry, but we need you too...do you hear me Padfoot, we need all the help we can get,"said Remus looking straight into Sirius' eyes, as if trying to encourage him that way.  
  
Sirius looked down in shame, "I'm sorry," was all that he said.  
  
Remus smilled a little, but it was obviously very restrained and said,"It's okay, let's get you to Madam Promfry to heal that scratch of your's, then we'll go, and see Dumbledore."  
  
Sirius frowned and said,"I'm not a three year old, Moony."   
  
Remus gave a genual grin,"I'm not so sure about that,"he said.  
  
Sirius chuckled, but then a wave of guilt rushed through him.Here he was jocking around with Remus, while God knows whats happening to Harry.  
  
Remus must have noticed something, but he only patted Sirius' back with a grim look on his face, and continued their way to the infermary.  
  
  
  
Harry was slowly waking up, he didn't open his eyes. *When i wake up, I'm gonna be in my bed in the Gryffindor dorm* he wished with all his might, but the sorness of his body told him that there was a dim chance at that.When he opened his eyes he noticed that he was in a very dark place, but he was capable of seeing better in a few moments...  
  
Harry tried sitting up, but suddenly his legs and chest felt on fire.He gasped in agony, and shut his eyes tightly waiting for the pain to go away.It didn't.Soon he was coughing, blood was coming out of his mouth, and his chest burned, each time he coughed.  
  
The door that led inside was being opened, sending a little light inside with it.In came four Death Eaters, one of them seemed to be holding some kind of bag with him.  
  
"Check if he's awake,"ordered one of them.A Death Eater approached Harry and yancked his head up with his hair.Harry let out a little yelp.  
  
"Yes, he's awake."said the Death Eater, and with a wave of his wand a huge metal table formed inside the room.  
  
"Put him on it,"said a Death Eater.Next thing Harry knew is somebody, picking him up roughly, and while that pressing his chest.Harry screamed in pain, but endded up coughing hard.As Harry was laced on the cool metal, his head lolled to one side causing the blood that had filled his mouth to roll onto the metal structure.  
  
"Tie him up,"ordered the Death Eater.Harry's limb arms were forced hard a little way far from his body, and tied up hard.His legs were getting tied again, causing the burns to sting really hard.The pain was driffting him off into unconciousness, he was reliefed for that.  
  
"Give him the potion so that he wont black out,"someone said behind the mist.Harry heard some shuffling them something cool, and bitter was going down his throwt.Everything was coming back into focuss, as much focuss as it can get without his eyeglasses.  
  
*No, no, no, i can't wake up, i can't wake up, someone help, anybody please.* Harry thought panicing...He didn't want anymore pain.He's had enough.Why wasn't Dumbledore here yet, surely he cared.What about Sirius.  
  
Harry looked next to him, and saw the Death Eater opening the bag hat was with him,inside it were sharp objects.Knives...Harry realized, and if possible his stomach flipped upside down.Next, the Death Eater pulled out some kind of potion and dipped one of the knives in it, and handed it to one of the other Death Eaters.He kept doing it until all the Death Eaters there had one knife.  
  
"Take his shirt off,"the Death Eater ordered.Harry now realized what they were about to do with him, he started fidgitting, but with no use the bonds were too tight.A Death Eater ripped his shirt open.  
  
*I want to leave i want to leave, get me out of here, please, please, please* was all that Harry could think of.Then, all that he could feel was pain going up and down his arms.He didn't dare open his eyes, to see.He didn't even notice that he was screaming.  
  
It went on for some time, until finally Harry was begining to black out.  
  
"He's blacking out. Do you want me to give him some more of that potion,"asked one of the Death Eaters.The voice seemed to be from behind his mind, as if very far away.  
  
"No, forget it.We'll continue this tomorrow."said another Death Eater.Someone picked Harry up again, and threw him in the corner.But by that time Harry was finally unconcience.  
  
  
  
Aurther and Molley Weasley, were walking very fast down the corridor that led to the Headmasters office.They were part of the Order of the Phoenix, that was meant to protect all the possible victems taht the Voldemort, was planning to kill.  
  
"Chocolate Chips,"said Aurther, as he glanced at his wife. She had an amuzed look on her face as she looked at the moving gargoyl.He just shrruged, and walked towards the offices door.  
  
Aurther knocked on the door, "Come in," said a voice from inside.They both entered.Inside the office were the rest of the Order.Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Arrabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher (A/N:I probably spelled it wrong, i dont feel like getting the book...sorry), Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva Mcgonigal, Poppy Promfry and Severus Snape.  
  
"Sorry, we were late."Appologized Molly politly."It's alright, please take your seats," said Dumbledore pointing at the remaining chairs.  
  
"I am sorry that i had to bring you here in the middle of the night, but there is a matter of great importance that i must discuss with you all.It involves Harry Potter.He has been kidnapped two days ago by Death Eaters, and is probably being torchered...We need to find a plan to get him out of there, and we have to find something quick, orelse the only hope we have might die,"said Dumbledore, straight to the face.There is no need to circle the subject, it would be better if he told them about it straight to their face.  
  
"Harry..is being ..torchered,"said Molly faintly,her voice barely above a whisper.Tears were starting to build up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Molly,"said Dumbledore quietly.He hated to always be the one who has to deliver the bad news, but there isn't anyone else there.  
  
"What do we do?"said Moody in a hard voice.Things were going to return to the way they were 14 years ago if they didn't prevent them fast enough.  
  
"We are going to start by forming a plan to get inside the place,"said Dumbledore.  
  
At this Sirius' head shot up."You said that, it wasn't an option, that he would be protected, with too many Death Eaters,"he said in a rush.  
  
"Yes i did say that.But then i thought again.Voldemort wouldn't expect us to just bardge in there and steel Harry, but that is exactly what we are going to do, and about the protection that is something that we have to think about"said Dumbledore his eyes twinckling.  
  
"I can stun some of the Death Eaters gaurding him, they wouldn't expect me to go there,"said a quiet voice from behind, the voice of Severus Snape.  
  
"Alright then, we have a plan, but we will not be able to pass through the wards that are protecting the place, i will try to find a way to do so, orelse our plan is for nothing,"said Dumbledore frowning.  
  
"We don't have much time though,"said Remus calmly.  
  
"i know, ill try my best thats all i can promise at the moment. We will meet here in three days, by then i should have the spell that will help us through.You may go now."said Dumbledore.One by one they all left, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts which were plainly *where should i start looking?*.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well here's chapter three. 


	4. here it is

Authers note: okay , first i want to appologize for all the spelling mistakes that i have made and probably will do again.Sorry!  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed ... thank you very very much!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.JK Rowling does.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Dumbledore sat infront of the large, book littered table.Books of all kinds were placed ahead of him, waiting to be opened.Books of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rawana Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and other wize, resourseful wizards.  
  
He wished that he could have some help around, but this library was allowed to be open by only the head of the, Order of the Phoenix.He knew that by now Sirius would have picked his hair off his own scull, and Remus would probably be there trying to get him to calm down, but it would only work for a few moments.  
  
What is he thinking, he has to get to work immidiatly, but then again, what if he didn't find the right spell?What would happen to, Harry?...NO, he shouldn't think like this now, they will get him, they had to get him.  
  
Dumbledore plopped open another book, he could really use Miss Granger at the moment, he mused, then wondered what it must be like for Ron and Hermoine.  
  
  
Ron sat on the cushion staring into the blazing fire.His parents were here a few hours ago, they told him and Hermione about the Order of the Phoenix, and about what they are doing to find, Harry.  
  
Sometimes his mind would start thinking of the horrid things that the Death Eaters would be doing to his best friend, and he assumed so would Hermione, 'cause every now and then she would start crying. She cried so much that she got too tired to stay awake and finally, fell asleep on the couch, her face still tear stained.He brought a blanket, and covered her because it was still cold, eventhough there was a fire crackling in the common room.  
  
Everybody at Hogwarts now knew about, Harry.Ron didn't know how they could have gotten the information, but his most likely guess was from, Malfoy.He felt a sick swoop of anger as he thought of him.Malfoy would probably be boasting about it at the moment.  
  
He shook his head, and sighed.Things have gone to the worst alright, and there was nothing he could do but hope for the best...  
  
  
  
"Sirius, please stop pacing.It won't do you any good,"said Remus as he watched Sirius walk back and forth infront of him.As a matter of fact he was making him aggitated.  
  
Sirius was too tired to reply, and did as his friend told him to.He took his seat next to him friend.Then he started to press his palms back and forth on his thighs, he couldn't seem to be able to stop .He has to do something orelse he would burst right open.  
  
"How are we going to get Harry out if Dumbledore found a way to get past the wards?"asked Sirius quietly.That had been the second question on his mind the whole night.  
  
Remus was startled that Sirius finally spoke, he's been trying to get him to for the past four hours or so."I don't know how, i'm sure that Dumbledore will have a pla..."but he was cut short by Sirius again.  
  
"What if he couldn't find the right spell to get past the wards?"Sirius asked a note of panic in his voice.His eyes were open wide, and he kept swallowing as if his throat was dry.  
  
"I'm sure he will find a way,"said Remus watching as Sirius stood up again, started pacing again.  
  
"But what if he couldn't...what if..."said Sirius, but this time Remus stopped him from finishing his sentance.  
  
"Sirius, stop it.You are going to drive your self mad if you keep doing this to yourself.Think of Harry right now, think of what he is induring..."said Remus.He was now standing up infront of Sirius.  
  
"I am thinking of him..."said Sirius his voice rising a little, it was obvious that he was under a lot of stress.  
  
"Then don't do this...keep your mind clear, damn it.He will need you when we get him back..."said Remus this time a tinge of impatience in his voice.  
  
"If we get him back,"said Sirius in a low growl.  
  
"When we get him back, Sirius"Remus corrected him.He kept his eyes on him, until finally sirius turned and took his seat again.This time he just sat down.Remus took his seat next to him, but doubted that Sirius would stay put too long...  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters were kneeling around the chair, that the Dark Lord was sitting on.He said that he has some good news for them today.  
  
"My dear Death Eaters, I am pleased to tell you that we have got the Dementors on our side atlast.It seems that Dumbledore couldn't give them all that they needed, well ofcourse he couldn't.Who is he to defy the Dark Lord?" with that introduction Voldemort gave a cruel cold laugh.  
  
"Now tell me of the progress of our new prisoner...How is Potter?"he asked an ugly smile plastered on his snake like face.  
  
One of the Death Eaters, Malfoy shoved another one forward infront of his master, it looked like Goyle. He slowly and shakily came to his mater and kissed the hem of his robes.  
  
"My Lord, the boy is bleeding too fast.He won't make it to long..."He was cut short by a scream of "Crucio!"from his Master.He screamed and twitched in agony on the floor.  
  
"You imbicile, haven't you got anything in that head of yours except air.Put a Bleeding Freeze charm on him,"yelled Voldemort in fury at his servent.His face turned into a real snake like look.  
  
"Y-yes o-ofcourse my lord,"he muttered from the ground still panting.  
  
"Go and do it now, on your way place five dementors outside his cell,"said Voldemort in a loud voice though he seemed a bit calmer now after he had yelled and torchered the man.  
  
Goyle, picked himself up and walked towards the door as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
Harry slowly woke up, his arms felt like lead he tried shifting positions but only endded up yelping in pain because of the wounds on his arms. He looked at them, but all he could see in the semi-darkness was a red mess.At least they didnt tie his to the wall anymore, he thought.  
  
There was a loud creeck as the cell-door opened.Through his blurry vission, Harry saw a large black mass coming towards him.He guessed it was a Death Eater.The man walked towards him and yanked him from his hair.Harrys whole body screamed in agony.Next thing he saw was a fist coming in his direction, then seering pain in his head...He saw a few stars, then heard a few words being spoken.  
  
He prepared himself to feel pain, but instead he felt something cool corse his body almost as if there was some breeze coming through.  
  
"You know, it's all your fault i got punished by the Master, you little runt," said this person spit coming out of his mouth. Then Harry saw a leg swinging, meeting him on his ribs...a small crack was heard and immidiatly his right lung felt on fire, as a reflex he brought his hands to his chest, that was a bad idea since it made his arms hurt more than they already did. After a few more kicks and punches, Harry crumbled, and fell unconcience.  
  
Goyle turned and left satisfied at his work...he went to get the Dementors.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, did you use the potion i gave you?"asked Voldemort.He didn't really have to ask, but either way he did.  
  
"Yes, my lord.It should start working in a couple of hours,"Malfoy replied, his blood pressure a little higher. He felt slightly sorry for the kid, this potion that he was ordered to give is supposed to make the boys whole body burn like hell, after it coursed through his blood veins, and also it doesn't allow the wounds to be healed by magic.Poor kid.  
  
"Good, you may all leave now."as if he said the magical word each one of them immidiatly apperated away.They were scared of him and that's the way he liked it.Strangely, he felt content.He liked having everything under control.  
  
All he hoped is that fool, Dumbledore, doesn't ruin it all.  
  
  
  
  
Authers note:there! is the potion thingy answered.I hope so.again thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.i also hope that you like this chapter...if you do please review, that would mean so much to me.If not....Its your life...anyway see you next time. 


	5. plan wreck

Authers note: Thank you for reviewing, i hope that you like this chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, though JK Rowling does...  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
  
He found it! He found it!! Its was in one of Salazar Slytherin's books. It was written that the spell needed a very powerful wizard to accomplish, and that the wards would open for only five seconds. IT will work, it has to work. Tonight was the meeting, and they will get him out of that place, or die trying.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, and went into his sleeping chamber. He;s going to take a little nap for he has not slept in atleast two days, which wasn't good for an oldman like himself.  
  
As the weary Headmaster lay down on his bed the smile that was on his face turned into a frown, what if Harry was beyond recovery; What if he was dead? Ofcourse these thoughts had entered his mind before now, but... now was not the time to think of that. All that matters is to get the child out, all he has to do at the moment is hope that all goes well...hopefully.  
  
  
  
All Harry could hear were sounds, and screams. All he could feel was cold and miserable. This couldn't be right, unless... unless there were dementors around him.  
  
He moaned in pain as he tried to turn to his side, only ending up couphing out blood. He settled down on his back again. He looked down at his hands again, from the arm to the wrist blood covered them, and beneath that blood were very deep wounds which looked black. Breathing was a hard thing to do, each breath caused his massive amount of pain instead he had to take short little gasps. Now his legs, his legs was another matter. They still burned and ached, every little movement sent fire up to his thigh, but it was good to know that he could atleast move them which was a good sign.  
  
After his little body checkup Harry turned his head to the filthy wall o his right. Where are they? he thought. Why haven't they showed up yet? Maybe they don't like him anymore. No that's stupid, or...  
  
His thoughts stopped as a jolt of fire was sent up to his spine from all over his body, he gasped out alloud, which caused his chest to hurt harder, and make him cough out more blood. But something wasn't right...well everything wasn't right, but last time his chest didn't hurt like this. Another jolt, this time it stayed longer. He daren't gasp or yell out, but he shut his eyes very tight.  
  
When it was over he opened his eyes again. What was that? He thought. All he knew at the moment was that he doesn't want to feel that ever again. His wish wasn't granted because after a few minutes it happened again, though this time it didn't stop, finally ending with a heart sinking shreik of pain. He started panting forgetting the pain in his chest which was getting worse and worse.   
  
"Nooo..." he moaned. He wanted to scream and yell for them to stop, to tell them that he didn't do anything, but couldn't because the pain was inabeling him to speak.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape walked quickly through the corridor leading to Potters cell. He had a goblet full of water. The 'master' said that he doesnt want the boy to die of dehidration so he made him give the boy some water. Either way he was glad to go, he wanted to go and see how the boy was doing. If he recalls correctly the potion should have started half an hour ago. The potion was a new toy the Dark Lord has found, and unfortunatly it worked because he has heard the boys blood curling scream.  
  
Once infront of the large door, he picked up the key and opened the door...  
  
There on the ground infront of him lay a rigid Harry with blood slowly making its way out of his mouth. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking terribly.  
  
Severus immidiatly went to the boy. The child avverted his gaze to the man above him and started eddging away.  
  
"Stay away! Please, go away! Please! " the boy kept muttering, fear apperant in his big emmerald eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you!Shhh! Stay still! I'm just going to give you some water, thats all!" said Snape. But the boy kept mutering nonesence under his breath; nevertheless, he stayed still Perhaps from fatigue.  
  
Severus knew that it's going to hurt him but he had to get the boy to drink some water. He slowly placed his arm under the boys head, lifted him up.   
  
The suffering child opened his mouth in a silent scream, but Severus had already placed the goblet to the boys dried lips.  
  
The kid kept drinking until there was no more water in the cup, but now he had to get him to lie back down. Slowly he placed the boy on the ground, but then noticed that the boy had fallen unconsience.  
  
He watched his face for a little while then stood up and left.  
  
"Don't worry potter. They'll be here soon."  
  
  
  
  
All of them were now in the office. The meeting was about to start in a few moments, they were all waiting for Dumbledore to come. Suddenly the back door of the office opened and in he came.  
  
They all sat straighter in their seats, and hoping that he has found a plan to get into the wards to save Harry.  
  
" The meeting is adjourned," Dumbledore said as he took his seat.  
  
" I am not going to circle around the subject, all i ahve to say about it is that i found a way to get into the wards. Unfortunatly, we only get to have five seconds before they close, so we have to be quick. Go in, get Harry, get out." said the currant Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
All the faces in that room brightened, especailly Sirius' and Remus'. But then Moody said " Why don't we just go in and blast everything, and be done with it like we planned 14 years ago. If i remember correctly exactly before the Dark lord met his downfall, we were planning to go and attack the place, why not do it now and be done with it."  
  
Silence peirced the room. The eyes were on Alastor Moody, but then turned to Dumbledore, who had his fingures on his nose bridge and was rubbing it, he then stood up and said " i believe it is time i should tell you why we haven't already gone to Vodemorts den and killed him. You see exactly 14 years ago before the night that was planned for us to go and do the opperation, Fawkes the Phoenix brought in a parchment. On that piece of paper was a prophecie. That the Dark Lord will die on the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived, and that the boy would get his full power on the age of 18. Now Voldemort too got that parchment, of that I am not sure how, but as you remember the Dark Lord met his downfall, as he tried to go and kill his future becoming enemy but instead he met his downfall, and Harry was nicknamed, the Boy-Who-Lived.  
"That is why we cannot go and kill Voldemort ourselves. We will be capable to. We could try, but what of we died and Harry lived. He needs all the help of the people surrounding him, and i wouldn't trust him with anyone else than you. I hope that you understand this. Now, when we get Harry back tonight I dont want him to know anything about this, he will know when he is of the right age."   
  
With that Dumbledore finished, and took back his seat. They were all silent, though Sirius felt slightly better when Dumbledore said 'When we get Harry'. But the Fletcher spoke " But how did the Potters know that it was them who Voldemort was after?"  
  
This time however it was Snape who spoke, " I was with Voldemort back then, when he got the prophecie, it wasn't the same as the one the Headmaster got. In his there was the name of the Boy-Who-Lived. But i didn't want the Potters to die, so i turned to your side and told Dumbledore. After two months the Potters died because of...certain... circumstances," he said, stealing a glance at Sirius, who had hung his head low.  
  
To this noone had anything to say. " Now to more inportant matters... We will move in one hour time to where Voldemort is, we will go in there and get Harry out... Are there any questions?" said Dumbledore eyeing the bing room.  
  
Nobody said anything. " You may all go," he said, one after one tehy all left, leaving in return Dumbledore to his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
* 1 hour and 10 minutes later*  
  
  
  
Voldemort sat in his chair, looking like the king between his servents. Then with a slight clash the chambers doors opened, and in came a swaying Death Eater.  
  
"Cheers, my Lord!" he said in a slurry voice, his silver hand gesturing in the air.  
  
"Wormtail, you're drunk,"said Voldemort calmly, as if bored. " Crusio!" he yelled. Immidiatly the Death Eater infront of him crumpled to the ground shrieking with immence pain.  
  
"That, Wormtail, is to teach you that i dont like drunken servents in my service. Now get out and pull yourself together," the Dark Lord shrieked. The servent bowed clumzilly, and quickly turned from his seething master towards the door.  
  
  
Once outside, Wormtail picked a bucket full of water, and threw it on his head. He learned that from Hagrid when they used to be at Hogwarts.   
  
The cold water brought him back to reality. Heavily, he sank his wet form to the ground. A few moments later he heard some bushes move, his head quickly snapped to his left.  
  
There he saw about 10 or 12 people, one of them had a long silver beard. Harshly he rubbed his eyes, just incase his mind was playing games on him, but there they were. Dumbledore and his crew!  
  
The master would be pleased of me for telling him what i saw, he though darkly. He changed into his animagus form, and scurried towards the hem of his masters' robes.  
  
Once he got inside, he quickly ran to his Master, practicly flew to his knees.  
  
"My Lord, Dumbledore is here, he is trying to get into this place," he said panting.  
  
" Wormtail, are you still drunk? There is noway that that muggle-loving fool could get in here," The Dark Lord said loudly.  
  
" Please, my Lord, look for yourself," said Wormtail.  
  
Voldemort sighed, it wouldn't hurt to take a look, he thought. If that rat was wrong he was going to make him wish he was never born.  
  
He sttod up, and slowly walked towards the wondow, and took a look out. He saw something moving, he sqeezed his eyes a little more, and there he saw them, they were trying to get here to save the boy.  
  
He started pacing the room, then stopped. A slightly mad smile on his snake-like face. Why should he not capture them? Why not?  
  
" My fellow Death Eaters, we have some company. I want you all to hide youselves very well. In any minute now Dumbledore will come in. I want you to capture him and his crew. Do not harm them, only place them in the cell in that corner.... Do i make myself clear? Good.... Now, go. Not you, wormtail. I want you to go and tell the Dementors to bring our little friend over here, and tie him up to the chains." Voldemort said, in a cheerful voice, as if he were playing a game.  
Wormtail nodded, and they all went their seperate ways. Voldemort turned, and left.  
  
  
Authers note: okay here it is. Is this a cliffy? ...anyway, i hope that you like it... i was plannning on writting more but i have to leave to my cousins house :@ oh and i was wondering if anyof you who are reading my story would do me a favor... would you please tell other people to come read my story...if you dont want to its okay , i dont mind... anyway sorry if this chpter isnt as much as you wanted it to be , but...shruggg...  
please review! Thanks...it means a lot... 


	6. plan wreck

Authers note: Thank you for reviewing, i hope that you like this chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, though JK Rowling does...  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
  
He found it! He found it!! Its was in one of Salazar Slytherin's books. It was written that the spell needed a very powerful wizard to accomplish, and that the wards would open for only five seconds. IT will work, it has to work. Tonight was the meeting, and they will get him out of that place, or die trying.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, and went into his sleeping chamber. He;s going to take a little nap for he has not slept in atleast two days, which wasn't good for an oldman like himself.  
  
As the weary Headmaster lay down on his bed the smile that was on his face turned into a frown, what if Harry was beyond recovery; What if he was dead? Ofcourse these thoughts had entered his mind before now, but... now was not the time to think of that. All that matters is to get the child out, all he has to do at the moment is hope that all goes well...hopefully.  
  
  
  
All Harry could hear were sounds, and screams. All he could feel was cold and miserable. This couldn't be right, unless... unless there were dementors around him.  
  
He moaned in pain as he tried to turn to his side, only ending up couphing out blood. He settled down on his back again. He looked down at his hands again, from the arm to the wrist blood covered them, and beneath that blood were very deep wounds which looked black. Breathing was a hard thing to do, each breath caused his massive amount of pain instead he had to take short little gasps. Now his legs, his legs was another matter. They still burned and ached, every little movement sent fire up to his thigh, but it was good to know that he could atleast move them which was a good sign.  
  
After his little body checkup Harry turned his head to the filthy wall o his right. Where are they? he thought. Why haven't they showed up yet? Maybe they don't like him anymore. No that's stupid, or...  
  
His thoughts stopped as a jolt of fire was sent up to his spine from all over his body, he gasped out alloud, which caused his chest to hurt harder, and make him cough out more blood. But something wasn't right...well everything wasn't right, but last time his chest didn't hurt like this. Another jolt, this time it stayed longer. He daren't gasp or yell out, but he shut his eyes very tight.  
  
When it was over he opened his eyes again. What was that? He thought. All he knew at the moment was that he doesn't want to feel that ever again. His wish wasn't granted because after a few minutes it happened again, though this time it didn't stop, finally ending with a heart sinking shreik of pain. He started panting forgetting the pain in his chest which was getting worse and worse.   
  
"Nooo..." he moaned. He wanted to scream and yell for them to stop, to tell them that he didn't do anything, but couldn't because the pain was inabeling him to speak.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape walked quickly through the corridor leading to Potters cell. He had a goblet full of water. The 'master' said that he doesnt want the boy to die of dehidration so he made him give the boy some water. Either way he was glad to go, he wanted to go and see how the boy was doing. If he recalls correctly the potion should have started half an hour ago. The potion was a new toy the Dark Lord has found, and unfortunatly it worked because he has heard the boys blood curling scream.  
  
Once infront of the large door, he picked up the key and opened the door...  
  
There on the ground infront of him lay a rigid Harry with blood slowly making its way out of his mouth. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking terribly.  
  
Severus immidiatly went to the boy. The child avverted his gaze to the man above him and started eddging away.  
  
"Stay away! Please, go away! Please! " the boy kept muttering, fear apperant in his big emmerald eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you!Shhh! Stay still! I'm just going to give you some water, thats all!" said Snape. But the boy kept mutering nonesence under his breath; nevertheless, he stayed still Perhaps from fatigue.  
  
Severus knew that it's going to hurt him but he had to get the boy to drink some water. He slowly placed his arm under the boys head, lifted him up.   
  
The suffering child opened his mouth in a silent scream, but Severus had already placed the goblet to the boys dried lips.  
  
The kid kept drinking until there was no more water in the cup, but now he had to get him to lie back down. Slowly he placed the boy on the ground, but then noticed that the boy had fallen unconsience.  
  
He watched his face for a little while then stood up and left.  
  
"Don't worry potter. They'll be here soon."  
  
  
  
  
All of them were now in the office. The meeting was about to start in a few moments, they were all waiting for Dumbledore to come. Suddenly the back door of the office opened and in he came.  
  
They all sat straighter in their seats, and hoping that he has found a plan to get into the wards to save Harry.  
  
" The meeting is adjourned," Dumbledore said as he took his seat.  
  
" I am not going to circle around the subject, all i ahve to say about it is that i found a way to get into the wards. Unfortunatly, we only get to have five seconds before they close, so we have to be quick. Go in, get Harry, get out." said the currant Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
All the faces in that room brightened, especailly Sirius' and Remus'. But then Moody said " Why don't we just go in and blast everything, and be done with it like we planned 14 years ago. If i remember correctly exactly before the Dark lord met his downfall, we were planning to go and attack the place, why not do it now and be done with it."  
  
Silence peirced the room. The eyes were on Alastor Moody, but then turned to Dumbledore, who had his fingures on his nose bridge and was rubbing it, he then stood up and said " i believe it is time i should tell you why we haven't already gone to Vodemorts den and killed him. You see exactly 14 years ago before the night that was planned for us to go and do the opperation, Fawkes the Phoenix brought in a parchment. On that piece of paper was a prophecie. That the Dark Lord will die on the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived, and that the boy would get his full power on the age of 18. Now Voldemort too got that parchment, of that I am not sure how, but as you remember the Dark Lord met his downfall, as he tried to go and kill his future becoming enemy but instead he met his downfall, and Harry was nicknamed, the Boy-Who-Lived.  
"That is why we cannot go and kill Voldemort ourselves. We will be capable to. We could try, but what of we died and Harry lived. He needs all the help of the people surrounding him, and i wouldn't trust him with anyone else than you. I hope that you understand this. Now, when we get Harry back tonight I dont want him to know anything about this, he will know when he is of the right age."   
  
With that Dumbledore finished, and took back his seat. They were all silent, though Sirius felt slightly better when Dumbledore said 'When we get Harry'. But the Fletcher spoke " But how did the Potters know that it was them who Voldemort was after?"  
  
This time however it was Snape who spoke, " I was with Voldemort back then, when he got the prophecie, it wasn't the same as the one the Headmaster got. In his there was the name of the Boy-Who-Lived. But i didn't want the Potters to die, so i turned to your side and told Dumbledore. After two months the Potters died because of...certain... circumstances," he said, stealing a glance at Sirius, who had hung his head low.  
  
To this noone had anything to say. " Now to more inportant matters... We will move in one hour time to where Voldemort is, we will go in there and get Harry out... Are there any questions?" said Dumbledore eyeing the bing room.  
  
Nobody said anything. " You may all go," he said, one after one tehy all left, leaving in return Dumbledore to his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
* 1 hour and 10 minutes later*  
  
  
  
Voldemort sat in his chair, looking like the king between his servents. Then with a slight clash the chambers doors opened, and in came a swaying Death Eater.  
  
"Cheers, my Lord!" he said in a slurry voice, his silver hand gesturing in the air.  
  
"Wormtail, you're drunk,"said Voldemort calmly, as if bored. " Crusio!" he yelled. Immidiatly the Death Eater infront of him crumpled to the ground shrieking with immence pain.  
  
"That, Wormtail, is to teach you that i dont like drunken servents in my service. Now get out and pull yourself together," the Dark Lord shrieked. The servent bowed clumzilly, and quickly turned from his seething master towards the door.  
  
  
Once outside, Wormtail picked a bucket full of water, and threw it on his head. He learned that from Hagrid when they used to be at Hogwarts.   
  
The cold water brought him back to reality. Heavily, he sank his wet form to the ground. A few moments later he heard some bushes move, his head quickly snapped to his left.  
  
There he saw about 10 or 12 people, one of them had a long silver beard. Harshly he rubbed his eyes, just incase his mind was playing games on him, but there they were. Dumbledore and his crew!  
  
The master would be pleased of me for telling him what i saw, he though darkly. He changed into his animagus form, and scurried towards the hem of his masters' robes.  
  
Once he got inside, he quickly ran to his Master, practicly flew to his knees.  
  
"My Lord, Dumbledore is here, he is trying to get into this place," he said panting.  
  
" Wormtail, are you still drunk? There is noway that that muggle-loving fool could get in here," The Dark Lord said loudly.  
  
" Please, my Lord, look for yourself," said Wormtail.  
  
Voldemort sighed, it wouldn't hurt to take a look, he thought. If that rat was wrong he was going to make him wish he was never born.  
  
He sttod up, and slowly walked towards the wondow, and took a look out. He saw something moving, he sqeezed his eyes a little more, and there he saw them, they were trying to get here to save the boy.  
  
He started pacing the room, then stopped. A slightly mad smile on his snake-like face. Why should he not capture them? Why not?  
  
" My fellow Death Eaters, we have some company. I want you all to hide youselves very well. In any minute now Dumbledore will come in. I want you to capture him and his crew. Do not harm them, only place them in the cell in that corner.... Do i make myself clear? Good.... Now, go. Not you, wormtail. I want you to go and tell the Dementors to bring our little friend over here, and tie him up to the chains." Voldemort said, in a cheerful voice, as if he were playing a game.  
Wormtail nodded, and they all went their seperate ways. Voldemort turned, and left.  
  
  
Authers note: okay here it is. Is this a cliffy? ...anyway, i hope that you like it... i was plannning on writting more but i have to leave to my cousins house :@ oh and i was wondering if anyof you who are reading my story would do me a favor... would you please tell other people to come read my story...if you dont want to its okay , i dont mind... anyway sorry if this chpter isnt as much as you wanted it to be , but...shruggg...  
please review! Thanks...it means a lot... 


	7. the real chapter six

Authors note: well first of all I am really really sorry that I had to make you wait for this chapter oh dear little reviewers. Its just that school started and its all been hectic, see in my country we have these kind of tests called official exams, theory like OWL's in Hogwarts. On the other hand you got all these things the teachers ask you to bring, that took a little while. oh well, that's life. (Sigh)  
  
Document: None of this is mine, it all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sirius watched as Dumbledore walked forward, and suddenly stopping. His shoulders sagged, but he straightened up and took a deep breath.  
  
"It's over here, I can sense it. Just a few inches away. Get ready!" said the Headmaster, turning towards the nine of them.  
  
Slowly and carefully they walked forward. They were standing in a line, just as they were told. Moody was looking around just in case he could see anything, but he was straining both his eyes trying to see clearly into the dark shadows.  
  
Dumbledore stretched his hand above his head, and started mumbling some well-chosen words. Wind started circling around them, and magical colors came out of the wand. Sirius hoped that no one saw this or else they're dead meat.  
  
"Now!!" cried Dumbledore. Immediately they ran forward a few steps and stopped, Sirius looked behind him and saw a water-looking wave. That must be the wards going back together, he thought.  
  
Hearing some commotion behind him, he turned and saw Remus helping Dumbledore to stand. Sirius rushed towards them.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sirius worried.  
  
Remus opened his mouth to talk, but was cut by Dumbledore "Not to worry. I'm fine, the charm was too powerful," he said taking shuddering breaths.  
  
A few moments later he straightened his back. Sirius and Remus were still by his side.  
  
"Alright, lets go!" Dumbledore said. They began walking again, their speed increasing. Nevertheless, Sirius and Remus kept glancing backwards to check on him.  
  
The entrance of the dark palace gave a distinct feeling of foreboding, taking a deep breath; he entered with the rest of the team.  
  
This is it, Sirius thought. He was going to get Harry back. Now is the time nothing can stop them. He was so wrong!  
  
What was waiting for him on the other side was not what he expected. The fight began.  
  
All he could see were Death Eaters around him; curses were being shot from every side. Things were going wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen, they had to help Harry, it isn't supposed to go like this. On instinct he pulled out his wand and sent curses at random. Deep inside he knew there was no hope.  
  
Then he noticed that no killing curses were being performed. But he took a little, while too long in thinking, he got hit.  
  
He fell to the ground the last shreds of conciousness holding him. Sirius turned his face to his right, and saw most of his team on the ground including Dumbledore. Everything seemed to be moving slowly. Feeling nauseous he shut his eyes, and fell into the darkness.  
  
"-ius, Sirius! Wake up!" a far away voice said. He was in a far away place, and it was dark. Sirius knew this feeling, he felt it numerous of times. With difficulty he crawled out of it.  
  
Opening his eyes Sirius saw a blurred figure above him; he roughly rubbed his eyes to clear them. It was Remus.  
  
"Sirius, are you all right?" he asked urgently. Everything was hazy; it was as if someone has just whacked him on the head with a lead pipe.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me up!" Sirius answered, sticking out his hand for Remus to help him up. Once he was on his feet, the ground underneath him seemed to be going upside down.  
  
Remus must have noticed him swaying in his spot.  
  
"Are you sure that you're alright?" Remus asked again gripping Sirius by the shoulders to steady him.  
  
"Will you stop asking that!" said Sirius indignantly. He took a deep breath, and slowly released it. " Okay, what happened back there?" he asked slowly.  
  
"The Death Eaters must have seen us coming. They ambushed us!" said Minerva Mcgonigal from the background.  
  
That would mean that they have failed. That they didn't get to Harry.  
  
"What about Harry? Have you seen him yet?" Sirius asked feeling his throat constrict as he began to panic.  
  
Remus shook his head. "No one has seen him yet. We just woke up, and found ourselves in this cell." He explained.  
  
Sirius looked around him and noticed that they were in a large dungeon. The bars were made from slightly rusted metal. And the walls were made of dark stones, which were slightly wet from the moisture in that place.  
  
"And Voldemort?" Sirius asked slowly taking in the situation. Everything just happened too fast.  
  
This time it was Dumbledore who answered. " He hasn't shown himself yet, but it won't be long before he does. He will not miss the chance to brag about capturing us."  
  
Sirius simply nodded not knowing what to say.  
  
"Er. So what do we do now?" asked Remus looking expectantly at Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius just remembered an important thing.  
  
"What about changing into our animagus forms?" He asked.  
  
"We've already tried that, it didn't work." Mcgonigall said obviously irritated.  
  
" The important thin." began Moody, but was cut when a large door opened, and out of it came Voldemort followed closely by a few Death Eaters.  
  
Walking slowly towards them he plastered a hideous sneer on his ugly face.  
  
"Welcome, my guests to my humble quarters. I hope everything was to your satisfaction," he said. His servants laughing heartily at his joke.  
  
"I believe that you are here to see our main guest, Harry. Am I right?" Voldemort said placing his bony cheek on his fist.  
  
That got Sirius' complete devoted attention.  
  
"He is just a kid! How can you be so inhuman Tom," said Dumbledore gazing at Voldemort, whose face flared angrily at being called by his muggle name.  
  
"Why don't we just bring Harry in, shall we?" He said his sneer back in place. "Wormtail!" he cried out.  
  
And at that in came the traitor from another door, followed by three dementors one of them was holding Harry.  
  
Authors note: well there it is, I'm sorry if it was small, but I promise that ill write as soon as I can.  
  
Important note: Look you guys, I know what you do when you read a story, and you like it (and I hope that you like mine) but you just don't feel like pressing that cute little button on the bottom of this page. I swear its not that hard, and you know what? I dare you to press that button and write a review. Okay, PLEASE DO!!! I'M BEGGING WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? 


	8. it starts

Authors note: thank you for all who reviewed my story, I wished that I had more reviews, but you can't have everything you want in life. It's so unfair. Anyway I hope that you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything all is owned by JK Rowling and Warner bros.  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Sirius stopped breathing once he saw Harry's figure being held by a dementor, his whole form limb though Sirius could see his godsons dully glowing eyes from under the mostly shut eyelids. There was so much pain in them.  
  
Sirius was too preoccupied by the site infront of him to notice the gasp of Mrs.Weasly and the sob from Professor McGonigall. Remus came next to sirius and curled his fingers against the rusty metal bars, holding them very tight as if he wanted to leash out at them all but trying to control himself.  
  
"The boy isn't looking too good there is he?" said Voldemort teasingly as the dementor roughly placed harry on the ground, waiting for one of the death eaters to come and tie the victims hands above his head. When that was done all the death eaters returned to their places around their evil lord including the traitor, Wormtail, himself who couldn't seem to dare to look up and the aurors in the cell, eventhough, two were his former best friends.  
  
Sirius was glaring at the rat with as much hatred as he could muster, though it was hard because he couldn't avert his eyes from his godson.  
  
Harry was shaking because of the cold and the dampness of the chamber, though his head felt so hot, like on fire. The pain that he was feeling on his body could not be ignored. Suddenly the cold was creeping into him, and the screams were growing louder in his head. More, and more. Then he was picked up from the dirty floor. He fought to keep hold of his conscious, he had no idea why, but something, more like a small memory of a voice telling him that ' they'll be here soon '. He had no idea who they are, actually he had no idea of anything anymore except that he was going to die. That he was going to die, but not fighting, he didn't have the strength to fight. Just to die, and he wanted that. God, how he wanted that!  
  
Harry slightly opened his eyes; he could see the wall on his side swish meaning that he was moving. Then the scene changed and there in the corner he could see some shadows, they looked big, but he was thrown to the ground hard enough to make him want to scream but he didn't, he only closed his eyes waiting for the pain to subside, though it didn't. The pain never seemed to want to take a break.  
  
Someone roughly lifted up his limb-defeated arms above his head causing him to try and scream, but what if they got angry and tried to hurt him again, he kept his mouth shut and, with difficulty, bared it.  
  
He heard someone talking in the background, and just remembered that his scar seemed to be increasing with pain, he didn't notice for the pain in his entire body was preventing that.  
  
Remus watched as Voldemort stood up from his chair and walked towards the boy tied on the wall. The dark lord cupped his hands around the boys' thin face and harshly lifted it up to meet his eyes.  
  
Remus saw Harry's face contort with pain, and he could see him trying to press himself against the wall with fear.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" shouted Sirius next to him. Remus took a look at Sirius' face, and saw the rage in his eyes. The same as the one back in the shrieking shack almost two years ago, though this time it looked fiercer, and Remus would have bet with the little money he had, that the look could make anyone turn around and leave the other way around.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts Remus returned to reality and saw Voldemorts face turn sharply towards the sound. His face turned into an amused look, making Remus just wants to go and press his fist into it.  
  
" Ah! Sirius black, young potters godfather, you don't seem to have done your job well as a responsible parental figure, have you? Look at what you caused to the boy. tsk, tsk. Shame on you!" taunted Voldemort with a sneer. Then quickly he turned around with his wand in hand and said "crusio!" pointing at Harry.  
  
Remus' blood turned cold as he heard the word escape the serpents' mouth.  
  
"NO!" cried Sirius, his knuckles turning white and he held the bars.  
  
Though harry did not shout he simply began to rock back and forth whimpering quietly. Remus felt his mouth dry and swallowed.  
  
Voldemorts response to that was something else. His face turned into an ugly look of anger. Though by now harry was completely blacked out.  
  
"Bring some pepper up potion. I would have asked Severus Snape to get it for me but he seems to have other things on mind such as betraying ME! But he shall be punished generously!" Voldemort said looking at Snape with those terrifying red eyes.  
  
A few moments later a death eater came in with a small bottle in his hand. He kneeled down and kissed the hem o his masters rob and gave him the potion.  
  
" Go back to your position!" barked Voldemort at him. The death eater, stumbling on his robes went back into the group of death eaters.  
  
Voldemort himself again came nearer to harry and picked his limb face up and pressed the bottles head to his lips. A few moments later after harry drank the potion he woke up. He seemed a lot more awake than he was before. His vision must have become clearer too for he instantly backed away after seeing Voldemort.  
  
" Now harry, you will be an obedient boy and say that you join me infront of them," Voldemort said simply moving out of the way to allow harry to see the prisoners.  
  
Remus watched as Harry's eyes looked at them, it was a look of deep longing, but then it changed into a look of deep fear and nervousness. What's wrong? Remus wanted to ask.  
  
Harry then looked back at Voldemort. Just looked into these deep eyes. His lightning bolt scar was bleeding slowly. It must hurt him a lot. Remus thought. But harry just kept looking as if daring Voldemort to do something, but there was also fear in his face, though hidden somehow.  
  
" I know for a fact that if I simply touch you your whole body will feel as if on fire, do you want to feel that?" asked Voldemort so quietly that they could barely hear him.  
  
"Crusio," Voldemort shouted. Harry shook with pain, but again he did not utter a sound. How can he keep up? Remus wondered.  
  
Voldemort screamed in frustration and in his anger sent a curse on one of the death eaters who shrieked in pain.  
  
"I want him to scream, Malfoy get over here." The dark lord called. One of the death eaters stepped forward.  
  
"How may I be of service my lord?"Asked a voice which certainly belonged to Malfoy because Remus could hear Arthur weasley muttering about traitors or liars under his breath.  
  
" You will hit him with the crusterian curse, with me," said Voldemort holding up his wand again.  
  
"Crusio!"  
  
"Crusio!" shouted another voice alongside. Harry lasted a couple of seconds, then he opened his mouth and let out a blood-curling shriek. Remus closed his eyes trying to keep away the screams, but he couldn't. He felt as if someone was squeezing his heart.  
  
Then it stopped. Remus opened his eyes and looked infront of him. He wanted to close his eyes again. Harry was there still tied up rocking but now he has blood coming out of his mouth, and even his hands started to bleed too and the cuts on his face.  
  
Voldemort started to chuckle. That ugly high laugh and his servants joined him.  
  
"stop! Please stop! We will do anything!" said Dumbledore, finally speaking up.  
  
Voldemort looked at them all and then again laughed hard. That merciless laugh.  
  
"My dear old teacher, you are too late," with that Voldemort walked a few steps backward to allow everybody to see.  
  
He lifted his wand up, pointed it at harry and cried out "Avada kadavra!"  
  
But something really strange happened!  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry that I had to leave you here, but I couldn't help it. I'm really sorry!  
  
To my wonderful reviewers:  
  
missvaikiki : first of all thank you for reviewing. Imagine JKR writing like this! She'd be up to her neck with howlers from parents.  
  
Human Eyed Owl: thank you for reviewing. I can see that my dare has worked. Some people actually reviewed. I am really glad that you wrote, please do everytime you read a chapter of mine. Thanks! Ill try to update sooner.  
  
Anaticularpraecantrix: wow your nickname is sure big( anyway don't worry harry will be saved soon. Hopefully Avatar000: really thank you!!! You added me on your favorite list! Yaaaayyyyy!!! Okay im going nuts. I'm really happy that you liked my story.  
  
Avatar000: I'm on your favorites list! Yaaaaaaaayyyy ! Thank you thank you thank you! I am so so so so so glad that you like it! 


	9. the end of voldemort

Authors note: okay I was really grateful that you reviewed so I decided to speed up the update a bit. there you go.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this, jk Rowling does.  
  
Chapter eight  
  
The light shot out of Voldemorts wand, and made its way swiftly towards the injured boy, but something strange happened.  
  
The light was accumulating, in front of Harry's face. It was becoming a great big green ball. Sirius looked closely at Harry and saw that his godsons' eyes are becoming bright green, no pupil or white seen, just green.  
  
Faster than lightening, the green ball sped gain into Harry's form, making Sirius gasp out of shock, for there was a great large BOOM, and a bright white flash, that made sirius squint to see through.  
  
A few moments later the light disappeared; instead there were people there. Ghostly looking people, a few of them looked quite recognizable to sirius. There were so many of them, over 50.  
  
Looking back at his godson sirius saw that harry was looking forward, his face completely emotionless; his eyes still green, actually they looked even a brighter green. What is happening? Sirius thought.  
  
Suddenly the ghost looking figures began to walk forward towards the cell the aurors were in.  
  
Sirius' breath caught in his lungs. Was he seeing right? Was his brain playing tricks on him? He looked quickly at Remus and saw that his calm friends mouth was open in a small O, his eyes as wide as a fishes. Sirius looked back again, his stomach I knots, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs.  
  
But there was no way missing it for there they were, Lily and James Potter.  
  
They kept walking until they were right infront of the cells iron bars. Lily and James were standing infront of Sirius and Remus. They smiled.  
  
Sirius felt chills up and down his spine. He was looking in his best friends' eyes, those dark brown eyes that were full with forgivness and hope; he looked at lily and saw the same thing except she nodded at him. Sirius looked at the other ghosts; they were all standing against the bars, as if protecting them.  
  
" I made the right choice in making you Harry's godfather, sirius." Said a voice.  
  
Sirius' head snapped towards the voice and his eyes fell on his best friend, James. He didn't know they could talk to him. Heck he didn't know what was going on!!!  
  
He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but nothing seemed to want to go out so he simply stared.  
  
"You did a great job in helping harry, Remus." Said lily to Remus. Though Remus being the man he was answered politely " thank you!" Still, he had the same look that sirius has right now, which is complete ignorance, if you wished to call it that way.  
  
James and lily smiled. Then without a minute notice all the ghost looking figures closed their eyes and held hands.  
  
Sirius kept looking at both of them for a while then looked back at Harry. Something even more peculiar was going on right now.  
  
Harry was breathing really fast right now. His green eyes filling with anger and hate. All of a sudden a gave a painful scream and a green light came out of his abdomen.  
  
It was like a big bright green circle growing in all directions, that hit voldemort then hit the death eaters. Wails of pain were heard from them, but the light was coming to their direction. Sirius wanted to close his eyes, but simply couldn't. He watched as the light went through the ghosts, but it just stopped there. It's as if the ghosts had consumed the light.  
  
All the screaming stopped except for one. Voldemort.  
  
The ghosts backed away, they all started to disappear a look of triumph on their faces. All but two. Lily and James potter.  
  
The two of them walked slowly towards their son who had his head resting on his shoulder obliviate to the screaming voice of voldemort.  
  
Lily and James placed their hands together and placed them a few inches above Harry's mutilated legs.  
  
A sky blue color was forming around their hands and making its way towards Harry's legs, then as if by miracle there were no more painful looking burns.  
  
The parents looked down at their son and smiled sadly, the disappeared at the spot.  
  
Voldemort suddenly quit screeching and fell silent. He seemed to relax a bit, but some things were simply not perfect. His eyes opened wide, he seemed to be ready to start screaming again but couldn't. He simply exploded. Literally exploded.  
  
A small bang was heard and he turned into very very small particles, almost dust-like and pilled on the ground in black powder. A breeze came by and took the black ash-like substance away.  
  
Sirius' eyes were so wide for so long that they started to burn.  
  
Suddenly a soft click was heard. He noticed that it was from the cells door. Sirius and Remus rushed and opened the door. They ran as fast as they could to harry.  
  
While Remus tried to disentangle the ropes sirius was trying to awaken the unconsiouse boy.  
  
" Harry! Harry! Come on kid, wake up. Please wake up!" sirius said worriedly, his chest didn't seem to want to contrast.  
  
As Remus finally let loose the ropes, harry fell straight into sirius' hands.  
  
" Oh, God!" Remus exclaimed seeing the whip lashes on the boys' back.  
  
Sirius bit his lips hard not wanting to distract his attention from his godson. Slowly sirius turned the wasted frame in his arms into a comfortable position. It was hard to do that because it didn't seem that it could be achieved.  
  
" We have to get going before its too late, hurry up!" said madam Pomfry taking a glance at harry, and closing her eyes against the tears that were about to spill.  
  
Sirius couldn't seem to be able to think for himself so he simply did what he was told, and picked harry up from the ground, causing his hands to become stained by the boys blood.  
  
Authors note: well there you have it.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: I have a preposition for you. If I get more than 35 reviews in the next week I will post Two 4-5 paged chapters together within the next week. I know it's a kind of blackmail and I'm sorry, but do consider.  
  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You won't imagine how happy I was when I saw that you reviewed my story. I wish I could have written to each one alone but its getting late and I'm really tired, so thank you very very very very very very very very very much all of you. (Grin) 


	10. here it is

Authors note: I was glad that some of you have reviewed. Actually I didn't expect this much reviews (, nevertheless; you deserve this, so hereby declare that I am going to post two chapters today for your entertainment. If you wish to express your gratitude you will review chapters, this chapter and the next one to come. Again, thank you to all my great reviewers. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling does.  
  
  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Sirius practically jogged with the limb figure in his arms. Harry was whimpering and had some blood trickling down the side of his face. Once out of the God forsaken place, they immediately began to apperate to Hogsmead.  
  
Pop!  
  
Pop!  
  
When the twirling ceased Sirius opened his eyes. He hated these ways of traveling. They continued their run to save the little boy. No, big boy! He's suffered too much to still have that innocence of a young aged child.  
  
The streets were deserted at this time. It's probably because everyone is afraid from the rise of the dark lord.  
  
Well they'll be in for a shock when they wake up to find that Voldemort had again disappeared on the hands of The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Even if harry was almost weightless, it was tiring to hoist a 15 year old boy for miles. Remus must have noticed him lacking behind for he came next to him and took the child from Sirius' arms.  
  
Sirius hesitated.  
  
"Sirius we have to get there as soon as possible to help him. Ill be careful with him. I promise." Said Remus as if talking to a 10-year- old child.  
  
Sirius chewed on his lips in thought but then realized how stupid he is being and handed him over slowly.  
  
Remus smiled encouragely, and carefully held his best friends' godson in his muscular hands. Even though he had at least 40 kg in his arms Remus went fast most likely because of his werewolf strength. Finally something good out of it, he thought.  
  
Whereas Sirius lacked behind again, starring at his palms which were stained with crimson red.  
  
He swallowed the bile that was threatening to come out. This is his godsons blood on his hands. The only thing, that was keeping him sane in the darkness of Azkaban.  
  
He shut his eyes against the tears, but it didn't work.  
  
No! He reminded himself. He had to be strong for harry. He had to.  
  
Savagely he whipped away the tears off his cheeks and ran to keep up with the group.  
  
All the way he was running next to Remus, occasionally looking at his old friends face, which would always give him a smile no matter how strained it was.  
  
"He's going to be. alright, Sirius. we'll make sure of that." Said Remus panting as the huge castle was seen behind the mountains.  
  
Sirius wanted to answer but couldn't seem to be able to do anything but nod.  
  
He looked back at his godsons face noticing the sweat rolling down both sides of his face. He's got a fever. Probably infected wounds, Sirius thought to himself worriedly.  
  
They stopped for a little while to catch their breaths, if only there was another way to get there, they needed about an hour more of walking. That is the way they got to Voldemorts palace, and there was no other.  
  
Remus sat heavily on the ground breathing hard. He placed the tattered body on the ground next to him, Sirius immediately at his side.  
  
Madam Promfry and Dumbledore came swiftly towards them.  
  
She ripped a small piece from her robes and placed it in some water from the bottle she had with her.  
  
Without placing much pressure she cleaned the wounds off Harry's face. He would wince every time she placed the wet cloth on a wound. Offcourse it was because of that potion they had place in him.  
  
It was a futile effort to do anything here, she had to get to the infirmary quickly, but she did her best.  
  
Dumbledore walked to the fire they had made and threw in some powder while saying some words.  
  
Suddenly Severus Snapes' face appeared. He looked extremely worried and irritated. Who wouldn't be after what Dumbledore did to him.  
  
Offcourse once they had a plan formed out just a few hours ago, Severus Snape wanted to go with them, but Dumbledore didn't want him leaving for he thought that voldemort might do something to him. Instead he stupefied the former death eater and placed him on the couch in his office, with a letter explaining everything.  
  
Now, he was chewing his lower lip, probably not wanting to say something insulting to his leader.  
  
" I trust you had enough rest Severus," Dumbledore said pleasantly, thought a little tinged with exhaustion.  
  
By now furry was on Severus' face, he was shaking with anger but ended up saying a very stressed, "yes, thank you."  
  
"That's good, now I need you to get all the healing potions in the infirmary ready, we got harry, he's in a bad shape," Dumbledore said slowly, feeling guilt and regret stirring up inside.  
  
By now the potion master had calmed a little.  
  
"What happened there?" he asked seriously.  
  
" I have not the time to explain at the moment, we need to get going. Please get everything ready in an hours time," Dumbledore explained, in a soft voice.  
  
Snape nodded curtly and his head disappeared from the fire.  
  
The head master of Hogwarts sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Professor, may I have a word with you in private?" asked the shaken nurse.  
  
"Offcourse," he answered politely, standing up slowly his back aching. He was getting old for this.  
  
" What is it poppy?" he asked as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
" I didn't want Mr. Black to hear this, but harry doesn't look too good, he is in very deep pain. We need to get going as soon as we can, because I'm not sure if he would last for long. He lost too much blood, and still is. You-know-who must have done something to prevent the bleeding freeze spell from working." Said Promfry quickly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and went to inform the others that it was time to get going.  
  
  
  
Sirius was kneeling next to harry. He wanted just to hug him and to tell him that he was going to be alright, but he couldn't so he simply starred at his bruised and scratched face.  
  
By now Harry's hair was also wet with sweat making it look like he had little fangs sticking out all over.  
  
The boy was cold, he was shivering like a leaf in the wind, but sirius couldn't do anything. He couldn't even touch the boy without inflicting pain on him, and that hurt him.  
  
What had James said? That he made the right choice in making him the godfather of harry. Sirius was angry with his old best friend after realizing what he had said, but had to admit, it gave him slight relief. Hell, he felt like dancing. Did it mean that James had forgiven him?  
  
He must have had that look on his face because Remus was starring at him. Sirius pretended that he didn't notice.  
  
" Every one, we have to get going. Please hurry up we don't have much time," said Dumbledore in a loud voice, getting everyone attention.  
  
Without a seconds thought they all stood up. This time Sirius held Harry wanting to give Remus a little break.  
  
Sirius noticed that Dumbledore was going a little faster that they started at, Sirius had no problem with that cause as far as he was concerned the sooner the better.  
  
  
  
Remus looked over at his friend and noticed the determined look. He didn't want to tell Sirius but he had heard what Promfry and Dumbledore were talking about thanks to being who he is. Either way they will get there in time and Harry will be just fine; there is no need to worry sirius about it.  
  
Sighing he went on towards the castle, though there was this feeling that some thing wasn't going to go as they hoped for. Remus shook his head, harry is going to be just fine, they are going to get to Hogwarts and madam Promfry will help the boy, he thought  
  
Everything will be just fine, or will it.  
  
  
  
Authors note: well there you go, as promised I have written a four and a quarter as the first chapter. Go ahead read the next one, but first please review this. I worked really hard to give you these two chapters in such little time, I would appreciate it if you reviewed, and again excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you! 


	11. trouble

Authors note: here you go. See I'm a nice person. I did as I promised and even at least 7 days before the given date. Now I don't have to remind you but please review! Cause I wrote both chapters in a very little time which is in the same day. Damn my fingers are aching, but that's okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. JK Rowling does,  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
They have been walking for almost half an hour and Sirius was still holding harry. The bleeding had stopped a while ago to leave the wounds baked with dried up blood.  
  
Remus came next to Sirius, " Give him to me, Sirius. You're too tired," Remus asked again.  
  
This time Sirius immediately handed the boy over, trusting his best friend. As he was placing the boy in Remus' trustworthy hands, harry began coughing really hard.  
  
It was the kind of cough that sounded as if it was tearing the flesh out with its dry sound.  
  
Once Sirius saw the blood he immediately placed his godson on the ground. Harry was trying to cough out the blood but instead was choking on it.  
  
The nurse and Mrs. Weasly were the first to get next to them.  
  
" Turn him to his side, hurry," Madam Promfry said. One thing she knew is that harry is suffering so much pain at the moment.  
  
They all sprang to action trying to do as they were told. It worked.  
  
He coughed up a lot of blood, his breath was coming out in weezes, and he was shaking even harder.  
  
Mrs. Weasly was smoothing his wet hair back with her tender hands, and whispering some comforting words to him. She was crying really hard.  
  
" Hurry up we have to get going," Said Madam Promfry standing up and dusting her robs. Remus picked Harry off the ground. Now, they would have used a stretcher, but back when they were in the dark palace they were in such a hurry that they forgot. At the moment Sirius seemed to want the boy only in his hands or with Remus', not trusting in magic as much with his arms.  
  
They continued their way; Harry sometimes would mutter some strange things due to his fever, or maybe due to his pain. Remus shuddered at that thought.  
  
The castle was getting closer. A few more minutes and they would get there. Harry will be fine.  
  
Every time he held harry, he would start telling himself that the boy will be fine. Maybe its because he was holding the dying figure, or maybe because harry is not going to be okay.  
  
No, he's going to be fine! There he does it again!  
  
Sighing, Remus decided that he would not think about these things until he got harry safe and sound at Hogwarts.  
  
The castle loomed behind the thick trees.  
  
Bearing with the sore feet, they picked up their pace and arrived at the same moment that Hagrid had opened the main door.  
  
Taking one look at his faithful young friend Hagrid exclaimed, " Blimey, what happened?"  
  
" Later, Hagrid. We have to get Harry to the hospital wing." Said Dumbledore quickly.  
  
Hagrid nodded immediately and moved aside for his role model and the others. His eyes started to tear as he saw Harry pass by him again.  
  
They were running to get to the infirmary. A few paces to the door, they could smell the foul smell of the potions being brewed inside.  
  
The door crashed open, they placed Harry one of the beds. He gave a groan, but lay very quiet after that.  
  
Severus Snape didn't take his eyes off the cauldron while Madam Promfry was busy showing all the rest of them out not to stand in her way. Sirius tried to object but ended up being dragged by Severus and Remus? outside.  
  
Madam Promfry immediately went to work. She took off Harry's cloths, by cutting them off. She went to her cabin to get the disinfecting potion.  
  
Once she got it she ran back to the bed, applied it to the piece of cotton. This is going to hurt the boy immensely, but it had to be done.  
  
She placed the wet purple cotton on one of the wounds. Nothing happened. She tried again still nothing happened.  
  
She was told that no spell would help the boy. But even potions? Impossible!  
  
She went and brought another kind of potion and tried it on another wound. Again nothing happened.  
  
NO! This isn't right!  
  
She ran out as fast as her feet could take her, to tell Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Sirius sat on the chair, his head resting in his hands. They got here. Harry is in the infirmary being cured. All will be well.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting on his desk writing a letter to the ministry to go and investigate the sight where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were.  
  
Suddenly the door crashed open, and there was a teary eyed nurse.  
  
" It won't work," She half cried leaning on the wall for support.  
  
" What won't work?" asked Dumbledore standing up and walking towards her.  
  
" The potions! Nothing is working on the wounds; we have to get him to a muggle hospital. I don't have the tools to help him here!" She said in a sobbing voice, tears were falling freely down her face.  
  
Dumbledore took a moment to get this information digested, then ran to his desk, opened the drawer and picked out a tattered looking muggle empty box.  
  
" Sirius, Remus, Arthur follow me please," he said leaving through the door.  
  
Sirius awoke from his stupor, and followed them as he was told. What did this mean? Is harry going to be alright or not?  
  
Questions filled his worried mind, one of them was, Why is this happening?  
  
They entered the hospital wing, Dumbledore ordered Sirius to pick up harry. He did as he was told and then followed Dumbledore outside, towards the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
" Alright now hold this, it's a portkey!" Dumbledore said sticking out the box once they were outside.  
  
They all did, Sirius with difficulty because he was holding harry.  
  
Once the spinning stopped, they landed heavily on their feet. Sirius almost toppled over, if Arthur hadn't held him.  
  
They were outside a white building. There were some muggle truck-like things, with red lights on their ceilings.  
  
"Inside, now!" Dumbledore cried out.  
  
Running into the place, Sirius was wondering what were they going to tell the hospitals staff about how harry got his injuries.  
  
They ran to the first desk they could see. An old woman was sitting there.  
  
" We need help," Remus told her, she took a look at harry and gasped.  
  
She said something's into her speakerphones, and a few moments later, three nurses came with a stretcher rolling behind them.  
  
"Sir, I'm going to have to take the boy," said a male nurse.  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder and nodded.  
  
Slowly Sirius placed Harry on the white stretcher. Where they to be trusted? What are they going to do to help his godson if even magic couldn't work?  
  
Sirius watched as harry went further and further away. He didn't want this to happen, but he will have to trust Dumbledores' decision.  
  
Authors note: Please review this chapter and the one before it, thank you! And to all my reviewers: You Rock!!!!!! 


	12. 11

Authors note: thank you to all who reviewed. Please read the authors note at the end its very important. Now to:  
  
*Anaticulapraecantrix: Easy! Easy! I really doubt that Harry's going to die, though it's quite a temptation. kidding!  
  
*Aspy: I really don't think that they can transform something into a broom, cause them what's the point of having to buy one. San Mungo is a magical hospital, and Harry can't be healed by magic so he had to go to a muggle hospital. I hope that some of the things are answered if not. just bear with me cause I want this story to be exciting, that's all. I don't mind if you ask too much, its alright. and thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing, I really liked your review it made me blush and that rarely happens, in fact all the reviews made me blush to the roots.  
  
*ratgirl: yep this sure ain't good :D, by the way Dumbledore had a portkey ready at his office and not with him. Please keep reviewing.  
  
*Gigabear20: well then welcome to fanfiction.net. It's the best site ever. Your review was one of my favorites. Every review counts, so keep on reviewing please. If you want to please drop an email, I like to talk to people. don't know why.shrug.  
  
*missvaikiki: hehe. I like your nickname; it's really cool. You are right there has been a mistake. I said in chapter 8 (I think) that voldemort looked at Snape.. It's supposed to be voldemort looked at Dumbledore. I am really sorry I did that mistake. ill try not to do it again. please keep on reviewing.  
  
*Ashes: :$ me creative? Thank you so very completely much. I'm glad that you liked my story. Please continue reviewing, after all you don't get compliments every day!  
  
*carolyn: :D. Ill be writing more. Don't worry!  
  
**EVERY ONE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU FINISH READING THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. JKR does.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sirius was sitting in the waiting room on a black chair. They were amazingly uncomfortable. Remus was sitting next to him, he kept shooting watchful glances at Sirius every once in a while.  
  
' I'm not going to do anything,' Sirius wanted to shout at him. It really wasn't like he's going to go strangle the nurse, no matter how much he felt like it.  
  
Sirius checked his muggle whatch, it's been two hours since they got here. He stood up to start pacing.  
  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12..  
  
"Sit down, Sirius, you're making me dizzy," said Remus rubbing his face.  
  
" What's taking so long?" Asked Sirius ignoring his friend.  
  
" Mr. Black, these things take time," said Dumbledore sternly. His face was looking old and un-dumbledorish.  
  
The fact that the headmaster called Sirius by his family name made him feel rather disorientated. Sirius complied and quietly took his seat fiddling with his thumbs.  
  
" They do know how to heal him, right?" Sirius asked nervously.  
  
Remus thought it was rather a stupid question, but still smiled. " Yes, Sirius they are quite capable," he answered.  
  
Sirius nodded and started chewing on his lips.  
  
Suddenly Arthur Weasly came around the corner closely followed by a furious McGonigal and Harry's two best friends.  
  
" I am very sorry Professor but they wouldn't stay at Hogwarts," explained McGonigal in a strained voice, shooting death glares at the two teenagers.  
  
" It's quite understandable, my dear Professor," Dumbledore answered almost cheerfully. Almost.  
  
" We had to come," Ron said looking at his father. Hermione nodded behind him.  
  
After a while Mr.Weasly smiled at his son, and patted his shoulder. "Sit down, rest a little," he told them. "I better be off, I might be needed," said McGonigal.  
  
"Minerva, please inform the students that Harry is being taken care of," said Dumbledore looking at his former student.  
  
"Very well, take care," she said and turned to leave.  
  
Silence. Silence and more silence.  
  
No one spoke. It was late so there weren't many people inside.  
  
A tall man with white hair came to view.  
  
"Excuse me is there a Mr.Potter here," he asked.  
  
" Does it involve Harry Potter," asked Dumbledore.  
  
The man shuffled through his papers and then answered, "Yes."  
  
"What happened?" Said Sirius jumping from his chair as if electrocuted.  
  
Scarred, the man backed away. " Are you the boys father?" the man asked carefully.  
  
"I'm his godfather, can I see him?" said Sirius quickly.  
  
"I am afraid I have to ask you a few questions first," said the man politely.  
  
Sirius groaned, "Can't you do that later?" he said obviously frustrated.  
  
" I need to get the information on how the boy got like this. We may need to inform the police," The man, most likely the doctor, said.  
  
No one spoke. They hadn't thought of what to tell the man. Sirius can imagine telling him about Voldemort, the doctor would think they have gone bonkers!  
  
" Er. a street gang got hold of him, right Ron?" said Hermione nudging Ron on his ribs with her elbow, he must have caught on.  
  
" Yeah, a street gang. Big men." said Ron trying to help.  
  
"Oh, it was awful," said Hermione with loud fake sobs. "The polace got him out of there in the nick of time," said Ron sadly.  
  
"That's right, the 'police'," she said stepping on Rons foot.  
  
" Not to worry though, they caught the bad guys. They went to jail. Won't be out of there in a long time I can assure you that," said Remus helping them out.  
  
The man looked suspiciously at them then shook his head.  
  
" Right. I am sorry to tell you this, but . Harry, went into a coma," he said looking at them.  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: first of all I wish to apologize for leaving you guys here, you'll hate me for this I'm sure but hey, who said that life is fair. Anyway, I have another preposition for you.  
  
I have decided that if I get more than 58 reviews in the next week, I will give you a reward.  
  
Day yes day no I will write a chapter, meaning every week there will be three chapters. It will be hard work but I am always up to a challenge. I will even start a new story, just tell me what you want it to be about and I will do it.  
  
All of this only if I get more than 58 reviews in the next week. So you got one whole week to think about it. Till next Sunday. There will be no turning back even if I get 57 reviews. 58 or nothing.  
  
Thank you for your cooperation. Have fun! And Review! It's your choice. 


	13. surprise

Authors note: well here's chapter 12. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR does.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Sirius stared at the doctor without blinking. Harry, in a coma?  
  
"What do you mean in a comma?" Arthur said frustrated.  
  
The doctor sighed and said, " when we were fixing his wounds, he stopped breathing. It took us a while to get him to breathe again, but it was too late, he slipped into a comma. We don't know when is he going to wake up, it might be tomorrow or it might be. never." There was pity in his eyes as he looked at the tired group.  
  
"Can we go and see him?" said Sirius in a hoarse voice.  
  
The man in white gazed at the group.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but the lad is in intensive care. No offence meant but you might have. er. germs on you," the man said trying to pick the right words to express himself. He was talking to them as if they were stupid.  
  
Sirius was piercing holes into the mans eyes by his glare. He doesn't have time for this. He opened his mouth to snap at the man but was cut by Dumbledore.  
  
" You are right, doctor. We shall be leaving immediately, though we will be back in an hour. Will that be alright?" The headmaster said politely.  
  
The doctor looked at the clock on the opposite wall and said, " Yes, that will be fine. One of you may stay here through the night."  
  
"Thank you!" said Dumbledore curtly extending his hand.  
  
"By the way, if you were to come here and need anything please call for a doctor Wallaby, that's me," the man said shaking Dumbledores hand. By the tome of his voice you could guess that he said that sentence many times before.  
  
"Of course," the headmaster said.  
  
The man nodded and left to the nurse handing her the papers in his hands.  
  
"An hour?!" said Sirius boiling with anger. He wanted to see Harry and he wanted to see him NOW!  
  
"Yes, an hour Mr. Black. That hardheadedness will get you no where Sirius, so I suggest you stay calm," said the headmaster with a little impatience.  
  
Despite himself Remus smiled behind his hand. This brought some marauders memories.  
  
Sirius was glaring at him. Remus bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from smiling. It didn't help.  
  
" You're going to pay for that," Sirius said in a whisper as he and Remus walked followed the group outside.  
  
  
  
A few moments later they were inside the leaky cauldron. There weren't too many people inside there so it was easy to go unnoticed except by Tom.  
  
"Good evening, professor Dumbledore," he said cheerfully.  
  
Sirius quietly placed the hood over his head.  
  
"Good evening, Tom. May we use your fireplace and a little floo powder?" Dumbledore asked nicely.  
  
"Off course, sir. My fireplace is your fireplace," Said Tom grinning.  
  
"Thank you, Tom." Said the Headmaster heading towards the large fireplace.  
  
As the fire grew green, Dumbledore stepped in and cried out in a clear voice, "Hogwarts; Headmasters office!" and disappeared.  
  
Sirius sighed, he hated this way of travel.  
  
After the twirling and twisting ended Sirius landed dizzily on the rug inside Dumbledores office.  
  
Only Mrs. Weasly and Professor McGonigal were there.  
  
"I suggest you clean yourselves, you have one hour of sleep then we will be off to see Harry," Dumbledore said to the group.  
  
"I will explain later," he added to Mrs. Weasly and McGonigal. They nodded their acceptance.  
  
Sirius wasn't sleepy but he couldn't complain right now, the others were tired and he had no right to disturb them.  
  
Turning around they went towards the infirmary, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
After charming himself clean, Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, and starred out the window.  
  
Remus was watching him. The man needed sleep, he decided. Snape was on the other side of the room clearing some things. Remus walked towards him carefully.  
  
"Severus, may I ask a favor?" Remus said in a low voice.  
  
The potion master arched his eyebrow at the man in front of him.  
  
Remus took that as a yes and said, "Would you please Stupify, Sirius?"  
  
By now both his eyebrows were raised. The look said that he thought lupin has gone completely crackers by now, but who was he to miss a chance to do that to Black.  
  
"Er. very well," he said retrieving him composure.  
  
Snape walked slowly towards his archenemy and raised his wand.  
  
"Stupify!" He said in a stern voice.  
  
Sirius flopped onto the mattress with a dull thud.  
  
"Thank you!" said Remus looking at Snape in the eye. Snape grunted in response. Lupin owed him big time.  
  
Turning around Remus went to his bed and lay down carefully, his body aching terribly.  
  
Sirius is going to be so pissed off when he wakes up, but he needs his rest, Remus thought.  
  
After gazing at the ceiling for about five minutes he fell into the comfortable darkness.  
  
  
  
Doctor Wallaby sat at his office signing some official papers. He hated this dull work, nevertheless; it was better than being all tensed up in the patient's rooms.  
  
One interesting case was the boy. The memory of his condition made the man shudder. He left out some things from his family. If you can call them that.  
  
Strange, what kind of story is that? A street gang? They said that the police caught them, but wouldn't they at least bring him in an ambulance, surely.  
  
Shaking his head the doctor thought, why dwell on this now, Ill call the police tomorrow.  
  
Sighing he dropped the pen from his fingers and lay back, groaning as he stretched his arms.  
  
Such a long day. 


	14. tadaa

Authors note: thank you for reviewing here is chapter thirteen.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Some one was shaking him. God his back ached so badly. Quit shaking me, he wanted to shout.  
  
Remus opened his eyes tiredly. Silver was all he could see. He blinked a couple of times to clear his sight.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was leaning over him.  
  
"I am sorry to wake you Remus but it is time to go," he said quietly. Remus only nodded. Why on earth does he feel so tired?  
  
Once he was completely awake he got out of bed. His back and neck were cracking.  
  
"Please wake everyone here whilst I go and inform the others of Harry's condition," Dumbledore said looking at Remus.  
  
"Of course, sir," Remus replied courtly. The headmaster didn't look too good. His face seemed to have aged a dozen years. Sighing, Remus turned back to the bed where Sirius was snoozing quietly.  
  
Getting himself prepared, he went to wake his angry-to-be friend.  
  
"Enervate," he mumbled quietly.  
  
Sirius gave a little groan, then opened his eyes. He seemed to take a little while to remember what happened, then shot up from bed like a spring.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," he barked heading towards the door.  
  
Remus held him back with difficulty. "No, Sirius wait. I asked him to do that. It wasn't his fault. Relax!" he said.  
  
Sirius stopped fidgeting and looked up at Remus, Anger blazing in his eyes. He seemed to be thinking if he should punch his friend or not.  
  
"Don't do that again Remus." he said quietly. Remus nodded. "I am sorry but I had to," he said apologizing.  
  
Sirius inhaled loudly, "never mind, we got other thing to think about," he said.  
  
"Dumbledore said that we have to leave to the hospital now," Remus said changing the subject.  
  
"Finally, come on," Sirius said jogging towards the door, not wanting to wait a second more to see his godson.  
  
When they got to the headmasters' office the guarding gargoyle was already standing aside.  
  
Some one must be up there with him, Sirius thought as he and Remus climbed the stairs.  
  
Knocking first they entered to find a sobbing Mrs. Weasley and a thin- lipped McGonigall.  
  
"Ah, I was expecting you to arrive," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I beg your pardon, but we must be off," Dumbledore said as he stood up to accompany Sirius and Remus. McGonigall nodded faintly.  
  
As soon as they were out side Remus asked, "Isn't Arthur coming along?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore simply answered. He then picked the same box they used an hour ago and told them to touch it.  
  
They waited a few seconds then appeared in a dark alley behind the hospital harry was in.  
  
Sirius was almost running to the entrance, Dumbledore and Remus trying to follow up.  
  
"Where can I find Harry Potter?" He asked panting slightly.  
  
The nurse was surprised and shakily answered after typing a few keys on the computer, "Room 322, third floor."  
  
Sirius was looking around for a staircase when the nurse said to him, "the elevator is down the hall, sir."  
  
Sirius frowned trying to make out what she meant, but thankfully Remus was there for his aid.  
  
Steering his worried friend towards the thing muggles called elevator, Remus couldn't help thinking about what condition Harry will be in.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sirius asked wrenching his arms from Remus' grip.  
  
"To Harry," Remus answered simply.  
  
"Oh," Sirius answered and followed Remus towards the elevator, and watched as he pressed a button labeled 3 with fascination.  
  
Muggles, strange folks, Sirius thought. Then he realized what he was doing. He was trying anything to take his mind off Harry, and what is he going to be like, or will he survive.  
  
Sirius sighed miserably, and waited till they landed on the third floor.  
  
The trio walked out of the doors and began their search for room 322. It wasn't too hard.  
  
Sirius stood outside the door. Strangely his mind was completely blank. He felt numb.  
  
Please be alright, Sirius thought desperately. His heart seemed to sink lower just by starring at the door that led to his godson.  
  
He must have stood there for quite a while because he saw Dumbledores hand come forth and twist the knob of room 322.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes willing for the tension to go away. It didn't.  
  
Opening his eyes Sirius tried not to gasp. There was Harry all right.  
  
Wires were stuck to him from every side. A long tube stretched towards his nose. A bag full of liquid was dangling on a steel pole, and ended at the boys left wrist. A muggle device was beeping a little way to the left of the white bed.  
  
Sirius swallowed the large lump in his throat as he watched his godsons pale face.  
  
There was white gauze wrapped around the boys head which clashed horribly with his hair. His chest was tied with white gauze as were his arms.  
  
He looked so at peace though, so calm.  
  
Licking his lips Sirius walked forward; his legs stiff and uncooperative. A chair was placed near the bed where he sat heavily on. Carefully he slid his hand into Harry's, oblivious to the other two in the room.  
  
"We shall be leaving now," Dumbledore announced not wanting to disturb Sirius. He placed his wrinkled palm on Remus' shoulder who nodded in return, but stayed put for a little while.  
  
"let's go Remus," Dumbledore urged.  
  
This time Remus did as he was old and exited the white room.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Remus asked quietly as they headed to the cool street outside.  
  
"Harry or Sirius?" Said Dumbledore in a soft voice. Remus surprisingly didn't know what to answer then finally said.  
  
"Both."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and said, "I don't know Remus, I honostly don't know."  
  
Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter. If you do you will review. And again, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUSCH WHO REVIEWED. Well that felt good. Review this chapter and the one before it. PLEASE! PLEASE! 


	15. flashbacks

Authors note: allright, people here is chapter 14. I am really sorry that I haven't updated any time sooner, but we had monthly exams this week. Anyway have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JK Rowling does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Remus sat in his werewolf form on the desk. It was the reason he ached so bad the other day.  
  
Dumbledore reminded him, and got Severus Snape to make him a potion, which to his luck tasted like vomit. Though he had his suspicions.  
  
' Oh well at least we know some things never change,' he thought bitterly.  
  
His mind thought back about Harry, and gave a long sigh. The poor boy had gone through so much in the past few years. Hell in the past few years is most like it.  
  
Remus kept telling himself that the kid will be fine. That he'll wake up soon, and things will be back to normal to normal. Who was he kidding?  
  
Oh, how he remembered the faithful night Harry disappeared. What Sirius had warned Harry about.  
  
It was strangely ironic.  
  
Flashback  
  
Remus sat in a cozy chair, almost swallowed by its cushions. Sirius meanwhile was prodding the dancing fires with a stick.  
  
Harry was coming in a few minutes, to hear Sirius' lecture on how to be careful. Poor kid.  
  
A small smile crept onto Remus' face as he remembered yesterdays talk with Sirius.  
  
" Do you think Harry would like coming to stay with us at your house?" Sirius asked nervously twirling his thumbs.  
  
Remus looked over the newspaper at his best friend.  
  
"Sirius, will you relax! The summer is ages away. Who knows what might happen by then?" Remus said his eyebrows raised.  
  
"I know that," snapped Sirius. "But I mean if he were to come. Do you think he'd like it there?"  
  
Remus smiled sympathetically at his friend and said, " Padfoot, Harry would stay with you under the sewers if you wanted. As far as I heard those Dursleys aren't much of a perfect family."  
  
The silence stretched until Sirius spoke, " I don't know, I just feel like I have to do all the things that I missed in a few days just to make it up to him." He said with an embarrassed smile on his face.  
  
" Sirius, Harry understands. Don't worry. He loves you." Remus said soothingly then stood up and walked out the room patting Sirius' shoulder.  
  
  
  
Remus was wrenched out of his thinking as the door opened, and in came Harry smiling.  
  
Sirius quickly stood up, and went and gave his godson a hug. It was more like a ritual when the meet each other.  
  
" You wanted to see me?" Harry said politely. He was always polite around his godfather.  
  
"Yes. Harry I want you to be really careful tonight, alright?" said Sirius looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I'm always careful Sirius." Said Harry wearily. They almost had this conversation every time they met.  
  
"Alright, but first I want you not to go around the skirts of Hogsmead. Second, don't leave Ron and Hermione. Third." Sirius said ticking the numbers off his fingers.  
  
Harry shifted into a comfortable position waiting for Sirius to finish. It wasn't until he ticked his fingers 3 rounds till he was done.  
  
" Do I make myself clear, Harry?" Sirius asked trying to look serious. It never worked.  
  
" You got an eyelash on your left cheek," Harry said winking at Remus.  
  
" Why do I even try?" Sirius said sighing.  
  
Harry grinned and said, " Oh come on Sirius I was only joking. But you have to promise not to follow me like last time. Malfoy almost saw you." His grin left his face leaving a worried look instead.  
  
" Ah yes Draco Malfoy. What can I say, like father like son. Stupid git," Said Sirius this time grinning.  
  
" I mean it Sirius. Don't follow." Harry said. Opposite to padfoot, harry always seemed to be able to sound serious when necessary.  
  
"Alright, alright." Sirius said with a look of defeat on his face.  
  
" Well got to go, ill see you later," harry said turning to leave.  
  
" Bye, and be careful." Sirius yelled after his godson.  
  
"I will," Harry yelled back.  
  
How ironic..  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Remus sighed again and decided to take a little nap. Everything will be fine. hopefully.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat in his chair. He just finished writing a letter to the ministry asking them to check the place where Voldemort was.  
  
He felt it was his fault. Maybe he could have strengthened the protection around the boy. Maybe he could have done this; maybe he could have done that.  
  
Ah, but it was too late. And now Harry was lying in a muggle hospital in a comma which he might never wake up from.  
  
The office door opened startling the Headmaster. In came a pale Madam Pomffry.  
  
"Good evening, Professor," She said curtly.  
  
" Good evening, poppy. What may I do for you?" He asked politely. He had the feeling that this wasn't a social visit.  
  
" I was meaning to talk to you about Harry," she said biting her lower lip.  
  
That got his attention. He sat straight in his chair and nodded to her to continue.  
  
" Well I was doing a few tests on his blood, and I found out that the potion is sort of evaporating out of his system. Though the bad news is that some of its side effects will stay. The pain will stop in a few days, but we will not be able to heal him with magic for a long time. Perhaps a few years later." Said the nurse slowly.  
  
So this rules out bringing him back, thought Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you for telling me this, Poppy-" Dumbledore said but was cut by her.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt but there is something else," Said Madam Pomffry in a rush.  
  
" It's alright. What is the other thing you wished to talk to me about?" Dumbledore said politely. Please don't let it be worse.  
  
"I am worried about Potters. state of mind if he wakes up. Surely this ordeal will leave an effect on him," she said shuddering.  
  
Dumbledore had thought of that, but hearing an expert in those things, say it made it more. affirmative.  
  
" I know, Poppy." Was all that he said.  
  
"Er. yes well I must be off. Good night, sir." She said and left the door quietly.  
  
Oh, child what have you gotten yourself into this time. Dumbledore thought.  
  
Authors note: Well there you go. But first you guys I am a GIRL not a BOY, alright? Anyway please if you like this chapter review. If you don't review. Oh and thank you very much for reviewing last time. I was blushing to the root. 


	16. Sanastria

Authors note: alright, guys here is chapter 15. I must first apologize about the long wait I had experimental tests to do. Sorry! Anyway I hope that you like this chapter, it's an important one too. My regards to, Aspy my reviewer. She is writing my story in Spanish. I can't thank her enough for it. And of course I cannot thank my other reviewers enough for their wonderful remarks. I loved them all very much. Thank You! Thank You!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Sanastria Remoor ran through the deep forest. Her legs were aching terribly from the long distance. Her mind wasn't registering anything. Everything was a complete haze. What is she to do?  
  
She had been at the Dark lords' palace. She was not able to see anything through the rubble. All was dark. No torch lit the hallway. She knew that something, terrible must have went wrong.  
  
Sanastria dashed towards the dark lords' chamber. What she found there made her eyes bulge out of their sockets. It can't be true, she told herself.  
  
All the death eaters were sprawled onto the floor unconscience, but the Dark lord was no where to be seen. What had happened in here? She asked herself.  
  
Sanastria lifted her sleeve past her elbow, and gazed at the dark mark. Its color was fading. It didn't make any sense.  
  
Was it possible that her master had left? Died even? Impossible. Right? Her mouth felt so dry. Many questions ran through her head. What would happen of her? If truly her master had died, where is she to go?  
  
No she will wait. She would wait until her Master, her family, came back. He just couldn't have left? She waited too long to be freed from the dungeons.  
  
The dungeons, which held her for the past thirteen years. The stench of that place still filled her nostrils, clouding her mind with thoughts of hate and jealousy. She had to stay with all the foul creatures. Werewolves, vampires, trolls. It wasn't fair. She was a human being. but in their eyes, the magical community, she was considered as a threat to the magical world because of her powers.  
  
The powers which allowed her to manipulate thoughts. Even control them at one point. They feared her, so they locked her up, but not for long for her master had come to her aid and got her out. He helped her. Gave her a new start. She owed him her life. He was her true family. He will come back.he will.  
  
Sanastria backed towards the filthy walls, and slid down to the bottom. Waiting.  
  
  
  
It seemed to take forever, until she heard footsteps. It wasn't like her master though. The dark lord never made a sound. He always seemed as though he was gliding on the floor.  
  
She crawled on the ground quietly toward a dark corner, and there she lifted her knees to her chest. She could not be seen by anyone.  
  
Out of the door came a young looking wizard, wearing a very dark green cloak. He had a look of complete awe on his anxious face, but it disappeared once he saw the forms of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Sir, come in here. Quickly!" he yelled running to check if there where any survivors.  
  
Four other people came in, one of them was carrying a muggle camera, and taking shots of everything in sight.  
  
"So it's true," said an old looking man, a look of amazement on his aging face.  
  
The other four looked back at him until the young man said, " you mean You- Know-Who is gone?"  
  
The man looked back at him and nodded slowly.  
  
Sanastria looked raptly at them. She wasn't breathing. She forced herself to concentrate.  
  
The elderly man pulled from one of his pockets a folded parchment, and unfolded it slowly. "That's what it says." He skimmed the letter quickly muttering beneath his breath until he said, "ahh here it is! The Dark Lord, Voldemort, has indeed left us forever tonight. Mr. Harry Potter is the man who did it. If you please meet me at Hogwarts school of Whitchcraft, and Wizardry. If possible I beg of you to bring along the Minister of magic for this involves him-Truly yours Albus Dumbledore."  
  
They were all silent after the man read a part of the letter. Until the anxious young fellow said, "So The-Boy-Who-Lived did it again. Remarkable! This will be on the front pages of the newspapers."  
  
"Indeed it will. Mr. Forth please get the Aurors to come and capture these miserable excuses for wizards." The man in charge said addressing another guy to his right. The man nodded and left out the door.  
  
This is all Harry Potters fault. She was going to make sure he paid for it. Very Very deeply. Oh yes she will.  
  
She forgot about the other three people around her until one of them came, and touched her arm. Startled she jumped backwards.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" the young man asked gently. Sanastria didn't answer. She had taught herself long ago never to trust anyone of these people. She stood up slowly. They were coming towards her from all the sides. She didn't like it, she felt trapped.  
  
Like a wild animal she ran as fast as her trembling legs could go. Sanastria heard them running behind her, so she picked up the pace. She dashed outside, and into the forest zigzagging all the way to lose them. And finally she reached a cave.  
  
Carefully she walked inside it. It was very dark and moist, but she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was revenge. Sweet revenge. She was going to get it no matter how long it took her. Harry Potter is going to pay for what he did.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked through the brightly-lit hallway of the muggle hospital. He was heading to the doctors' office to sign some papers.  
  
He got to the wooden door, and drew up his hand to knock on it, but what he heard from inside made him stop.  
  
"Yes, hello. yes, I am doctor Wallaby. If you please could you get some very important about a patient of mine. yes, please. his name is Harry Potter. from almost two nights." the doctor was saying slowly, and trying to keep his voice as low as he can.  
  
At this moment Dumbledore decided to make his appearance. He couldn't endanger Harry anymore. He fetched his wand from his deep pocket, opened the door and entered.  
  
The doctor was startled, and dropped the speaker to the floor. "My dear sir, you frightened m." Doctor Wallaby was saying but stopped once he saw the old man stretch out his wand.  
  
The headmaster of Hogwarts did a levitating charm on the phone, which slowly glided back to its position, putting an end to the voice on the other side of it saying "helloooo; Helloooo."  
  
The man stared wide-eyed at the phone, and slowly started edging away till he tripped over and fell into his chair.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but I couldn't let you do that," Albus said cheerfully. Maybe a little too cheerfully, for the man looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind.  
  
"Obliviate," Dumbledore mumbled under his breath. He then did another charm, giving the momentarily ignorant man his priorities. To continue his work normally; to carry on with his life very normally; and to forget about calling the police about his current patient, Harry Potter.  
  
"Much better," Dumbledore pointed out at his work. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't done that earlier. It would have saved them lots of trouble. Must have been the commotion, he decided.  
  
The Doctor in the meantime blinked a couple of times, and then addressed the elderly man facing him.  
  
"How may I help you, sir?" he asked innocently in a doctor-like fashion.  
  
"Ahh, doctor, I came here for signing the papers about young Harry Potter. The patient who came here almost two days ago," Dumbledore said good- heartily.  
  
"Harry Potter." the doctor said, fishing out a file from his desk, and flipping through it. "Yes, yes. poor lad. Is he a close member of yours?" the doctor asked as he handed the papers to Dumbledore.  
  
Albus was slightly surprised by that question, he hadn't even considered it, the words just came out of his mouth almost naturally, "Harry is my grand-son."  
  
"Oh," the man behind the desk said a look of pity on his face. "Well we will be doing our best to get him up on his feet again," the doctor said flashing Dumbledore a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Yes, I am sure you will, doctor. Now if you'll excuse me I should be leaving. Important business to be taken care of. Good-bye, doctor." Dumbledore said handing back the paper and the pen with it.  
  
The man smiled as Dumbledore left out the room. He wondered what kind of business a man of that age could do. Sighing he shrugged, and went back to his business. Somehow he felt as if there was an empty space in the back of his head. He shrugged again, sat on his chair picked up his pen, and continued his work silently.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore walked again behind the wall across the Hospital Street. He wondered if the ministry had got his letter yet. Everything that happened just seemed to rush back into his head. Mostly Harry's torn form, shaking like a leaf from fear and exhaustion. The way that young boy looked at them. Dumbledore shuddered, and apparated away. Thoughts of Harry, the young happy boy, that should be at Hogwarts right now with his two best friends.  
  
Authors note: Review please. I'm not going to beg. If you like this chapter you know what to do. And again thank you all very very much! 


	17. Hi, I'm Sa

Authors notes: I am very so completely most sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. thank you all who reviewed, you guys are great, oh and ratgirl. welcome back! Long time no see!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
It's been almost three weeks since Harry was put in the muggle hospital, still the boy hasn't woken up from his comma. Many have given up hope on him ever waking up because of what the newspaper wrote. They gave the details on how Voldemort had died, but they also made Harry sound as if he had died, by talking about how brave that little boy was, how much they'll miss him, and a load of other rubbish. The only good thing that came out of it is that Sirius got freed, by using Vertiserum on Wormtail, there was no big usual trial, with both the victims there. Instead they just gave Wormtail the vertiserum and asked him questions. They did that to all the Death Eaters, just to make sure that there were no mistakes. They couldn't afford this happening again.  
  
The only people who had been at the place were the incident occurred still have faith that Harry will wake up. No matter how long it'll take they will wait.  
  
However there was one person who didn't seem to know to which side he belonged. Sirius just seemed to be lost, and confused. He was the only one, who stayed with Harry, not that he would let anyone else stay.  
  
The man would just sit by the bed and look at his godson's thin, pale face as if expecting him to wake up from his sleep any moment. Sometimes he would talk to the boy, telling him about Hogwarts, and about some quite peculiar events with the young mans father. Though the look in the godfather's eyes plainly said that he was miserable, and hopeless. As if he knew the truth that the boy might just die any second, and slip away into eternal darkness.  
  
  
  
Right now Remus was sitting in the Burrows small kitchen with a cup of hot tea in his hands, and a plate full of cookies on the table in front of him while Mrs. Weasley bustled around the room doing almost everything.  
  
" How has Sirius been these past few days?" She asked whipping the kitchen counter with one hand, and waving the wand over the pot of unpealed carrots with the other.  
  
" Oh he's. he's fine," said Remus stumbling over the words slightly. Sirius was anything but good, and it was frustrating that he couldn't do anything about that.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stopped her work, and looked at Remus sympathetically then said, " Did you try talking to him?"  
  
Remus nodded and took a little sip of his cup. He sure tried to talk to Sirius, but the man just sort of didn't acknowledge his existence.  
  
" Well, what did he say?" she asked abandoning her work and taking a seat facing Remus. She was really worried about. well everyone. They all seemed to be taking it so personally, and she had to be the one to listen to then get it all out. She didn't mind it one bit. In fact she'd tell herself that things had to be perfect for Harry when he wakes up. It was the only way to keep on going. That young boy was like a son to her. He had saved her daughters life once, and she could bet that he would do it again with a second thought. In other words, she owed it to him in a way.  
  
Remus bit his lower lip and said, " Nothing." Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows.  
  
" I mean it, he just stared at. at Harry, and did nothing so I left. I didn't want to. disturb him," Remus said. Why did he feel like a five-year- old every time he tried talking to her like that?  
  
" Nonsense! That man has go out and live his life. I'll go have a word with him," she said in a slightly high voice, and she meant it for she stood up, put on her old cloak and said, " Well are you coming?"  
  
Remus just looked at her. She meant it. Well she's going to be in for a disappointment because Sirius was a thick mule when it came to his godson. " Yeah, yeah sure," he said and stood up, abandoning his cup of tea.  
  
With that he ran after her out the door, then apparated.  
  
  
  
They walked toward the hospital door under the warm sun, with a slight breeze playing with their hair. They looked quite strange. A plump woman, wearing a maroon cloak and a long robe, and a man the same sort of clothes but a dark blue cloak.  
  
They entered the large door, and walked quickly to the elevator. Although Mrs. Weasley was not the kind to be fascinated by muggle objects, the look on her face denied that fact.  
  
Once the two door sides slid open, they walked immediately toward the room that held Sirius and not to mention Harry. Once outside the door, Mrs. Weasley stopped and held her hand as a gesture for Remus to stop as well.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath then flapped her hands about, exhaled and opened the door. Remus just watched with a small smile on his face. That woman was just amazing, she was a mother for every one. Shaking his head he followed her in.  
  
Inside was the usual sight. Harry lying pale on the white bed with wires attached to his body from almost every side, and gauze wrapped around his thin frame. Then there was Sirius. He was seated on a chair haunched over the bedside with his head placed on his folded hands, gazing at Harry with that look in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said in a quietly as she walked toward the man. Sirius was startled and his head snapped in the direction of the voice.  
  
" Hi," he said in a slightly hoarse voice looking at her.  
  
"May I sit down?" She asked politely with a small warm smile on her face.  
  
Sirius nodded and looked at the floor as she took the seat next to him.  
  
" So, how are you?" She asked in that motherly heart felt voice.  
  
Sirius looked back up at her, and knew that he couldn't lie to her. It was just impossible to do so. " Not so good," he answered.  
  
" I see. Well that's understandable. Have you eaten anything dear? You look a little pale," she said. Mrs. Weasley knew that she was getting somewhere with this. She had the gift.  
  
He nodded slowly, then sighed. Maybe he'd be more comfortable if Remus was gone, she thought. Turning around she looked at Remus and gestured to the door. He seemed to understand because he said, " I should be leaving, Dumbledore's expecting me." Then he opened the door and left without another word.  
  
" Sirius, dear you know that no one would hate you if you were to take a break. Especially Harry," She said straight to the point. She knew what was wrong and she wasn't going to go around the subject.  
  
" I can't leave him. I just can't. I owe him to stay here. I left him for twelve years, I can't go." Sirius said staring at Harrys smooth tired face.  
  
" Sirius, he will not think less of you, if you were to go on a little break. The boy loves you, he will understand. He's not going to hate you," Mrs. Weasley said. She wasn't going to give up so easily.  
  
He looked at her with dead eyes and said, " He saved my life. If it weren't for him a dementor would have kissed me. He saved my life, and I just let him go straight to Voldemorts greedy hands. I should have been there for him, but I wasn't. I can't leave him now."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at him really hard and said, "Look at me Sirius Black. That boy over there does not blame you, and neither does anyone else. I will not allow you to sit here and mope all the time. I don't want that. Your friends don't want that, and Harry does not want that either. You hear me and you hear me good Sirius, you get up and leave this door right now. Take a shower, then go out and smell fresh air. I am sure that Harry doesn't want you to sit here and rot in this room. I'll stay here. Out!" Her voice was getting louder by the word, and her face was so red it was almost a tomato. Sirius was so surprised he immediately stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Thanks," he said closing the door behind him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself. There she had done it. She looked at Harry, and her smile faltered. Slowly she stretched her hand and brushed his jet black hair back revealing the scar and the newly healed wound on his head. She tried her best that's what mattered.  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Sirius was seated in the Leaky Cauldron, on the bar with a glass of wine in his hand. A woman was two seats away from him. She was so beautiful and fair. She had long dark brown hair, and big blue eyes that sparkled like the stars in a summer night. She wore a long black cloak that covered the rest of her form. Well it was now or never he said to himself.  
  
"Hi, are you new here?" He said stretching his arm out.  
  
She stretched her arm and smiled, "Sort of." She answered. Her voice was silk like and so smooth it made Sirius' mouth go dry.  
  
"Right. right... I'm. I'm. Sirius Black," He said stuttering all the way. I think I'm loosing my touch here, he thought bitterly.  
  
The woman just gave him a leg-melting smile, and said, " SO you're the famous Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black."  
  
"Same here, trust me. An angel like you is very hard to miss," Sirius said. Alright he was back, he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Why, Mr. Black are you flirting with me?" She said in that sexy voice.  
  
" I sure hope so. What would you like to drink Miss." He asked politely.  
  
" A glass of brandy would be just fine, and my name's Sanastria Remoor."  
  
Authors note: well what do you think? Good. Bad. Whatever.  
  
Dee: could you please send me an email and well see about that, ok.  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
